


The Lies of the Past

by BowDownKissMyCrown



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bisexuality, Bottom John, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Cheating, Drama, Fighting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Lies, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Profanity, Romance, Self-Harm, Smut, Top John, Top Moriarty, Top Sherlock, Trigger Warnings, enjoy, lotta smut too, make up break up, on again off again, shit hit the fan, so much drama, well sort of cheating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:06:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 24,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7487373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BowDownKissMyCrown/pseuds/BowDownKissMyCrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John connect almost instantly when they meet on the Hogwarts express and become much more than friends. but what happens when Sherlock finds out that John's lied to him about his past. worse, what happens when John's past catches up to him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is a continuing work. i am adapting it from something i'm writing with a friend. if you find the original, i did change stuff based on what i wanted to happen... for the original, follow me on Instagram (same as my user here) and i will direct you to it..... I AM A 16 YEAR OLD GIRL, SORRY IF I DONT GET EVERYTHING (SEX-WISE) RIGHT!!!

Sherlock - a tall, slender, blue-eyed boy with dark curls falling down over his face - was sitting alone in one of the apartments at the Hogwarts Express, looking out through the window. He had recently moved to London with his family after moving around the earth for as long as he could remember, and now, it looked like they were going to settle down there and stay. At first, he didn't mind. London looked like quite a nice place and he actually kind of liked it, but then, his parents started talking about sending him to a school. For his whole life he had been home-schooled by his older brother, and he liked it that way. No other kids bothering him, no stupid teachers that he had to correct. But now it all would change. Sherlock sighed and pulled his coat tighter around himself. He was 16, about to turn 17, and went to a school for the first time in his life. This was doomed to fail.  
John-shorter than the average 17 year old, lean, and hazel eyed- was smiling widely as he walked down the Hogwarts Express, looking for an empty seat. He'd be going to Muggle school for his entire life, but had been trained in Wizardry by his father since childhood. He loved people and couldn't wait to fly through Hogwarts. Spotting an empty seat, he asked the boy across from it," anyone sitting there?"  
Sherlock winced slightly and looked up at the blond guy in front of him. He nodded shortly and gestured for John to sit down.  
"Thanks. Is this your first year? I can't wait to start." John continued smiling; looking from Sherlock to the landscape they were passing.  
"It is." He replied shortly, and kept looking out through the window. He wasn't used to have conversations with anyone that wasn't in his family, so he thought it'd be best to avoid such things as much as possible.  
John kept talking "I've heard such great things about our new school. Do you have any siblings? I don't. I wish I did so I could share this experience". He was oblivious to the stranger's apparent boredom.  
"I have a brother." Sherlock mumbled and rolled his eyes. He just wanted to be alone.  
"Cool. Is he older or younger? I’ve always wanted a baby brother. Do you have any idea what house you'll be put in?" John let his mind drift as he weighed the pros and cons of each house.  
"Ravenclaw." Sherlock sighed. "Why are you talking so much?"  
John looked at Sherlock in shock, "I'm sorry. I'm used to being around talkative people. I'm sorry, I'll shut up, I guess. And Ravenclaw is my top choice as well.”  
"You? Ravenclaw?" Sherlock raised an eyebrow and looked at John.  
"Yeah. I’ve been top of my class all my life. What about you?" John said, getting defensive.  
"I can tell what you are for breakfast." The brunette shrugged.  
"What? No, you can't," John looked directly at Sherlock  
"I can. You had toast with strawberry jam and a cup of Lady Grey tea." He smirked slightly.  
Johns jaw dropped, "how... how could have you possible have known that?"  
"It's quite obvious since you've still got some jam in the corner of your mouth, and there are some crumbs on your shirt. Also, you've got a fresh stain of tea on your shirt." Sherlock smirked.  
John wiped his mouth and looked down at his shirt. "Yes, well..." he cleared his throat and started rooting through his bag.  
Sherlock smirked towards John. "Anything I missed?"  
"I also had blackberry jam on my toast," John scowled.  
“Two kinds of jam?" Sherlock raised an eyebrow.  
John wiped his mouth and looked down at his shirt. "Yes, well..." he cleared his throat and started rooting through his bag. "Sherlock Holmes..." Sherlock said, and actually smiled a little towards the other boy.  
John grinned back, "Did you bring any pets?"  
"Yes." He nodded, grinning smugly. "Want to see him?"  
"Yeah!" John said, leaning forward. He had wanted a pet owl but his parents said no.  
"But you need to promise not to tell anyone..."  
"I promise," John vowed, peering at Sherlock expectantly.  
Sherlock nodded quickly and leaned down. He pulled out a box covered by a piece of cloth from under the seat. Sherlock looked up at John and grinned slightly as he pulled away the cloth. A small, red, puppy with big ears jumped out of the box.  
John immediately reached out and stroked the puppy's soft head, "he's so soft! How'd you sneak him on board?" He was smiling and his whole face was lit up as the puppy wiggled with happiness.  
"I'm clever," Sherlock chuckled. "His name is Redbeard."  
"Hi, Redbeard," John sighed. He looked up at Sherlock, smiling widely "he's better than any owl I asked for."  
"Of course he is!" Sherlock grinned. He leaned down again and called for Redbeard, who came rushing towards him, tail waving in happiness. Sherlock picked him up and stroked the puppy over the fur while smiling. "By the way, I'm sorry for being grumpy earlier." Sherlock looked up at John, suddenly feeling a bit shy.  
John sat back in his seat, "its fine. I'm always told I talk too much. If you don't mind me asking, where's your wand? I know mine’s falling out of my pocket but I haven't seen yours.” John pulled out a 10 inch, intricately carved, light grey wand.  
"It's in my bag, packed down far in the bottom of the bag, I suppose." He chuckled a little. "I'll show it to you later."  
"Awesome. What's the center? Mine’s phoenix feather .” John looked at his wand fondly.  
"Dragon heartstring." Sherlock grinned. "By the way, John…"  
"Yeah?" John smiled at Sherlock warmly.  
"I've been told that I'll get my own room at Hogwarts, since they know about my past and my anxiety to talk to most people. But, you know, it will probably be pretty lonely. So…would you maybe want to... share room with me..?" His cheeks flushed slightly red as he looked over at John.  
John looked shocked but recovered quickly "that sounds great. I hope I don't get on your nerves too much.” John smiled again before reaching across and stroking Redbeard.  
"I don't think you will." Sherlock grinned a little.  
John glances down, "can't wait. Hey, we're almost there, should we change into our robes?" He stroked the puppy in Sherlock's lap again.  
"I…Is there a bathroom in here..?" He asked, as he carefully put back Redbeard into the box again.  
John looked around "I don't think so. But I'll turn around if you want"  
Sherlock nodded quietly, biting his lip. Even though it actually worked well for him to talk with John, he didn't feel comfortable at all to change clothes while he was around.  
John half smirked and turned around and started casting small spells, changing the color and texture of his seat  
Sherlock stood up, turning his back towards John, and quickly pulled off his shirt  
In the reflection of the window, john saw Sherlock start to strip and smiled  
Sherlock quickly pulled on the white shirt they were supposed to wear under the knitted vests. He folded his own shirt and put it into the bag, before putting on the vest.  
John waited another moment before asking, "can I turn back now?" He was trying not to smile widely.  
"Yes, you can." Sherlock mumbled and sat down again.  
John turned around and grabbed the shirt from his bag, tossing it on the seat while he hunted for his robe. Finally he gave up, grabbed his wand and said "accio!" The robe flew into John’s hand. Without stopping, john started to pull off the shirt he was wearing  
Sherlock looked amazed at him. Of course, Mycroft had tried to teach Sherlock spells like that, but he had never succeeded with learning them properly.  
John, now shirtless, looked at Sherlock's surprised expression "what? Is there something in my hair?"  
"No no, just…I can't use magic like that!"  
"Oh." John grabbed his wand, pointed it at his shirt, sitting on the floor, and said "accio.” The shirt zoomed into his hand and he smirked.  
Sherlock's jaw dropped. "You need to teach me that!"  
John laughed "just focus on what you want and where it is. Then imagine it in your mind and say accio!" John did it again with his robe before pulling his shirt on.  
"I’ll try it later, when I have my wand." He nodded.  
"Ok." John slid on his robe and sat back down. "I wonder how they'll test us into our houses."  
"Me too," Sherlock said. "I hope we get into the same house."  
"You're smart enough to get into Ravenclaw. I hope I am too," john looked down at his wand, concerned with not being smart enough.  
"I'm sure you are." Sherlock smiled.  
"Thanks, Sherlock" John grinned up at him.  
Sherlock grinned back. "Should we prepare to leave? We'll be there in just a few minutes.”  
"Sounds good to me," John replied. He started gathering up his stuff, occasionally using a simple spell to impress Sherlock.  
Sherlock put back the cloth over Redbeard's box, and looked at John casting his spell.  
Now smug, John sat back down on his seat "so, if you don't get into Ravenclaw, which house do you want to go in?"  
"I don't know, Gryffindor maybe? But it's really just Ravenclaw I want to get in to. What about you?" Sherlock tilted his head a little.  
"Hufflepuff," john muttered quickly, looking down. "My father said I act like a Hufflepuff, anyway."  
"I think you'd fit great in any house, really." Sherlock smiled a little.  
"Thank you" John looked up at his new friend.  
Sherlock looked back. The train soon stopped and Sherlock looked outside, taking a deep breath. "Well then, let's go!" He stood up, gathering his stuff.  
Johns smiled changed to a nervous one and he followed Sherlock onto the platform.


	2. Chapter 2

John grabbed Sherlock's sleeve, "I don't want to lose you"  
"We'll stick together, okay?" Sherlock smiled.   
"Sounds good to me". The two stumbled along with all the other students, trying to get into the Great Hall.  
Sherlock pulled John away a bit aside from the others. "I don't like people."   
John looked at his friend for a second before saying "hold tight to my sleeve." John pulled out his wand and muttered "impedimenta!" Everyone in the vicinity moved in slow motion and John pulled Sherlock swiftly through the crowd.  
"W-what was that?" Sherlock asked, looking around in confusion and wonder.   
John glances back at his friend as they walked into the Great Hall "just an impedimenta charm. I learned it a few years ago. It just slows everything around you down. Really helps in crowds.”  
Sherlock's jaw dropped. "I also want to be able to do that!"   
"I'll teach you. But after dinner and we get sorted. I'm starving." John smiled brightly  
"Sounds fair enough." Sherlock chuckled, looking at the other boy.   
John suddenly stopped and looked around "do you know who we go to get sorted?"  
"I think my brother mentioned a 'McGonagall'. But I'm not sure." he frowned softly.   
John nodded and grabbed a passing person "do we go to McGonagall to be sorted?" The random person nodded and walked off. John turned go Sherlock "let's find McGonagall."  
Sherlock nodded, starting to make his way through the hall.   
John followed closely, already on the lookout for ways to help Sherlock.  
"How should we find him, or her?" Sherlock asked John quietly.   
"Ummm. I don't think whoever it is would be happy if I used accio." John said, looking solely at Sherlock.  
"Probably not." Sherlock chuckled. "You need to ask someone."   
John laughed, "OK OK " he grabbed a passing person again and asked where they could find McGonagall. The person pointed to a woman holding a scroll by the teachers table.  
Sherlock looked in the direction the person had pointed. "We can't go up there!" He whispered to John. "Everyone will stare!"   
"I'll go up there. You stay here and make sure nobody notices your pet." John grinned reassuringly at him before heading towards the big table.  
Sherlock looked around, feeling slightly vulnerable now that he was alone.   
John, accidentally taking longer than he meant to, introduced himself to McGonagall and talked about sorting. More and more people came into the Great Hall.  
Sherlock moved closer to the wall, trying to take as little place as possible. He wasn't used to this many people, and it made him feel weird and uncomfortable. He wished John would come back soon.   
Unknowingly, John took his time to get back to Sherlock, introducing himself to other students and asking about the houses. It was almost 20 minutes before he got back to Sherlock.  
Sherlock was sitting on the ground, curled up into himself, with his face buried in his knees and he was shaking, not far from crying.   
John went back to where Sherlock had been and looked around. Then he saw the top of Sherlock head. John rushed over "I'm sorry I'm sorry! I didn't mean to be gone for so long. Are you okay???"  
Sherlock sniffled softly and curled tighter into himself.   
John knelt down in front of him "I'm so sorry, Sherlock!" He looked around before pulling out his wand again and saying "Muffliato". Knowing nobody close could hear them now, john said "hey, think of Redbeard. Think if how soft his fur is. How even his breathing is. It'll be OK ."  
Sherlock tried to call down, which only resulted in more sniffling and quiet sobbing.   
John tried not to panic. Looking around to make sure no one was paying attention, he grabbed the box Redbeard was in and lifted the puppy from it. John hugged Sherlock tightly, holding Redbeard in between them and slowly rocking them back and forth, "deep breaths. Focus on his heartbeat"  
"N-No John..! Not here!" Sherlock wiped his cheeks and tried quickly to put Redbeard into the box again.   
John wouldn't let him "no one can hear us. If they look at us, they won't see him. Trust me." He continued to rock them and started stroking Sherlock's silky hair  
Sherlock curled up towards John, sniffling a little, running his long fingers through Redbeard's fur.   
John kept stroking Sherlock's hair.  
Sherlock soon relaxed into John's touch, slowly starting to breathe normally again.   
"Better?" John asked quietly, looking into Sherlock's eyes "you still look a little pale." He quickly and smoothly slid Redbeard back into his box and helped Sherlock stand.  
"Yes I'm...I'm fine." Sherlock swallowed, looking around.   
John put an arm around him and took his bags. "Let's go get sorted, OK? Then we can go up to our room and Redbeard can calm you down some more."  
Sherlock nodded quietly.   
The two went where they were supposed to and waited for McGonagall to place an old hat on them to see where they'd go. Sherlock was sorted before John was.  
Sherlock sat down on the stool they were supposed to sit on, and squeezed his eyes shut.   
John crossed his fingers and hoped his friend got what he wanted.  
"Ravenclaw!" He hat said, after a bit of thinking.   
John clapped until his hands hurt and watched Sherlock cross to the Ravenclaw table.  
Sherlock slowly sat down, trying to not take up much space, and watched John nervously. He really hoped John would get into the same house.   
John waited and waited for his name to be called. Finally it was and he walked up to the stool. The second the hat touched his head, it shouted "RAVENCLAW!!"  
Sherlock's face lit up and he smiled brightly towards John.   
John jogged over to his table and sat next to Sherlock "I knew we'd both get in!" He smiled so widely it hurt.  
Sherlock smiled back just as widely. "This is great!"   
John couldn't stop smiling as others at the table welcomed them to Ravenclaw  
Sherlock mostly sat quiet, but still smiling. He moved a bit closer to John.   
John chatted with others for most of the meal before turning to Sherlock, "do you wanna leave early and get to our room? If we wait well get caught in a big crowd."  
Sherlock nodded. "That sounds good."   
John and Sherlock stood and before leaving, John asked a prefect where the dorms were. Then they were off.


	3. Chapter 3

Sherlock held Redbeard's box tightly as they walked. He looked around, amazed. "This place is unbelievable!"   
John nodded, "if these are just the halls, I can't wait to see our room."  
"Let's go and find it! And then we can explore the castle!"   
John led the way and they finally got to the entrance to their dorm "do you want to do the honors?"  
"No, do it you." Sherlock smiled.   
John looked at Sherlock with a smile "let's do this". He opened the door and let Sherlock step inside first.  
Sherlock walked in, his jaw dropped as he saw the room in front of him.   
Johns did the same. There were two huge beds dominating the space, decorated in blue and silver. Windows let in light from every side. Small tapestries decorated the walls in between windows. The rug beneath their feet was plush and muffled their footsteps. It was incredible.  
"I-I... whoa..." Sherlock turned around in the room "it's amazing!"   
John, grinning like a kid, ran over to the bed closest to them and flopped down. "This is one of the best things that's ever happened to me!"  
Sherlock put down the box he was holding, picked up Redbeard just to place him on the floor, and then jumped up in his own bed, trying to jump a little in it.   
John laughed and joined Sherlock on his bed. He grabbed Sherlock and started really jumping up and down.  
Sherlock chuckled and started jumping as well.   
After a few minutes, John stopped and smiled, "should we unpack or explore?"  
"Mmh... maybe..." he smirked and suddenly pushed down John, and started tickling him.   
John laughed and wiggled under Sherlock's hands. Redbeard struggled to get on the bed to play.  
Sherlock chuckled and quickly picked up Redbeard, who started jumping on John's chest and licking his face.   
John kept laughing and tried not to get Redbeard tongue in his mouth. Then, without warning, he grabbed Sherlock's wrists and pinned him to the bed. John was straddling him and smirking.  
Sherlock gasped in surprise and looked up at John, a light blush spreading over his cheeks.   
"I've got you now," john said. "Can you guess what I'm gonna do?"  
"N-no! Don't! Don't tickle me!" Sherlock chuckled and tried to move.   
"I was thinking something else but now that I have the idea ..." John smiled. He started tickling Sherlock and laughing with him.  
"N-no! Please!" Sherlock laughed loudly and squirmed on the bed.   
John liked the feeling of Sherlock squirming under him and tickled faster, letting Redbeard jump around Sherlock's head  
"J-John, please!" He chuckled and bucked his hips to make John move.   
John smiled and leaned closer to Sherlock's face, "you'll never get away."  
Sherlock stopped squirming and looked up at John; he swallowed and wiggled a little to get into a more comfortable position.   
"All done struggling?” John laughed, stroking Redbeard and looking into Sherlock's deep blue eyes  
Sherlock nodded, looking back into John's eyes. He felt his cheeks getting warmer.   
John started to lean in a little bit more.  
Sherlock blushed deeply, not looking away from John's eyes. Sherlock slid the tip of his tongue over his lips quickly to wet them.   
Johns eyes glanced to Sherlock's lips and sank his teeth into his own bottom lip  
Sherlock's heart started beating faster. He licked his lips again and blushed even more.   
John slid a hand to Sherlock's chest and tried to control his breathing.  
Sherlock squirmed slightly and tilted his head up a little.   
John leaned closer and waited to see what Sherlock would do.  
"Stop teasing…" he whispered quietly, moving a bit closer so that their lips almost touched.   
John grinned "happily." He quickly pushed his lips against Sherlock's warm, soft lips.  
Sherlock hummed softly, slowly wrapping his arms around John as he kissed back.   
John sighed happily and traced Sherlock's amazing lips with the tip of his tongue  
Sherlock let out a slight moan and slid out his tongue to meet John's.   
John grabbed a handful of Sherlock's silky curls and pressed himself against Sherlock.  
Sherlock gasped softly and pushed gently in his tongue between John's lips.   
John moaned and started to unbutton his own shirt  
Sherlock pulled away and frowned at John. "What…are you doing?"   
John looked down "um, I'm sorry. Just…got lost in the moment." He slid off of Sherlock and stood with his back to him. "I'm gonna check on... something"  
"John, it'll be awkward if you leave now." Sherlock chuckled a little and sat up, running his fingers through his hair.   
"Not as awkward as that," John muttered. He crosses to the closest window and opened it. "It's stuffy in here. I might go find the kitchen. Do you want something from there?"  
"John!" Sherlock stood up, grinning. "It wasn't awkward." He walked to John. "I just…I really enjoy the kissing, but…I don't think we should go further than that yet."   
John sighed and turned to look at Sherlock "OK. If you want to take this slow, we can. But there's something you should know."  
"Tell me." Sherlock looked back at him.   
John stepped close and brushed a lock of hair from Sherlock's face. He got close and smiled lazily "Redbeard just peed on your bed."  
Sherlock turned around "what?!"   
John laughed and looked at the puppy who was sitting next to a puddle in the middle of the bed.  
"Redbeard!" Sherlock walked there to lift down the puppy, and then he looked back at John. "Could you help me to change it?"   
John laughed, "I'll go get a house elf. Hide Redbeard somewhere.” John left, still laughing. He returned a minute later with a house elf.  
Sherlock had hid Redbeard in one of the wardrobes.   
John let the house elf clean up the bed while he tried to smother his smile  
Sherlock leaned against the wardrobe doors, making sure Redbeard wouldn't escape.   
Before the house elf left, it advised Sherlock against sleeping in the bed for the night.  
Sherlock frowned softly, but nodded.   
It left and John looked at Sherlock "we should probably set up a place for Redbeard to do his business". There was a smirk on John’s handsome face  
"Mmh, what about your bed?" He smirked back.   
John opened the wardrobe and looked at Redbeard "you don't wanna pee on my bed, do you?" The dog wagged his tail.  
"Of course he does!" Sherlock grinned and gently picked up the puppy.   
John stroked the puppy once and flopped on his own be. "So, where are you sleeping tonight, Sherlock?"  
"Well, since I apparently can't sleep in mine, I was thinking yours would be nice." He smirked and stroked Redbeard’s fur.   
John stretched out, taking up all the space in the bed "I don't know..." He gave his friend a playful smile.  
"Oh c'mon." Sherlock put down the puppy, who looked at him, begging picked up again. He walked slowly towards John's bed. "I'm sure there's enough space for two." He ran his fingers lightly over John's stomach as he walked by.   
"Now who's the tease?" John said, sitting up and trapping Sherlock's hand against his lower abdomen.  
"Mmh," he kept smirking and pulled away his hand. "I have nowhere to sleep if i can't share bed with you."   
John pretended to think, "Well, I guess you can sleep with me tonight. But Redbeard sleeps with us too, deal?"  
"No way, we might accidentally crush him!"   
"I sleep pretty still. And I had planned on sleeping, did you?"  
"Yes, what else?" He raised an eyebrow.   
Johns smirk returned, "I mean there's a lot we can do in a bed this big. But I thought you wanted to take it slow." He stood and put his hands on Sherlock's narrow hips  
"If you keep going on like this I promise you there will me not a single thing that will be slow tonight." Sherlock smirked slightly.  
Without hesitating, John pulled Sherlock against him and kissed him roughly before pulling back. "Good.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning: smut... 
> 
> or as smutty as a 16 year old girl can semi-write

"Damn you, John Watson." Sherlock grinned and straddled John's hips.   
"I'd prefer another four letter word but I'll take what I can get" John moved one hand to Sherlock's butt and the other held him close.  
"Mmh…is this how you want it tonight?" He softly moved his hips, rubbing his crotch against John's. "Or maybe another position?"   
John sighed in pleasure "don't do that again unless you're ready to be thrown on the bed."  
"Oh, I'm more than ready...” he humped John gently a few times. “I’m more than ready to be thrown on the bed and pinned down into the mattress."   
"Thank god" John pushed Sherlock onto the bed and kissed him roughly, grabbing a handful of hair.  
Sherlock whimpered softly in pleasure and kissed John back eagerly.   
John unbuttoned Sherlock's shirt before all but ripping his own off. Then he stopped. "Have you ever done anything like this before?"  
Sherlock shook his head. "No, you?"   
John looked away for a second, "once. But I was drunk."  
"Drunk? You aren't even 18 yet." Sherlock looked at him.   
John shrugged, "I went to public school. There were some decent parties."  
"Mmh... I don't think I want any more details."   
"Let me take your mind off that," John whispered. He started kissing Sherlock's neck and unbuttoning his pants.  
Sherlock moaned softly, tilting his head to the side to give John better access. "That sounds like a marvelous idea."   
John smiled against Sherlock's neck and bit his shoulder lightly. "Any special requests?"  
"I like to be dominated..." Sherlock gasped, moving his hands to rub John's sides.   
"Good." John pushed away from Sherlock and pulled Sherlock's pants off. "Turn over."  
Sherlock nodded quickly, turning over to hands and knees.   
John admired the sight for a moment before slowly taking off his own pants and climbing up on the bed behind Sherlock "ready?"  
"Yes," Sherlock nodded, chewing his lip.   
John slid a hand over Sherlock's back to keep him still. Reaching over, he pulled out a bottle of lube. He was slow, really taking his time to drive Sherlock wild.  
"Oh c'mon." he groaned impatiently, wiggling his ass a little .   
John slapped it just hard enough for it to continuously sting. Slowly, he rubbed the lube over Sherlock's entrance.  
"C'mooon... Please..." he moaned softly, pushing his ass backwards towards John.   
"If you insist," John slammed into Sherlock, knowing the pain and pleasure of the unexpected.  
Sherlock whimpered out loudly and sank his teeth gently into his arm.   
John groaned. He slid almost all the way out them went back in as slowly as possible. "Make that little noise again."  
Sherlock let out a moan and a soft grunt, arching his back a little.   
John sighed. He slid out before slamming back in, trying to get Sherlock to make his sexy whimper again.  
Sherlock bit his lip and let out a short whimper.   
John moaned loudly. He gripped Sherlock's hips and pulled him closer. He angled himself and hit Sherlock's prostate repeatedly.  
Sherlock let out loud whimpers and moans every time John hit his prostate. He gasped loudly and dropped down to his elbows.  
John reached one hand around and slowly started jerking Sherlock off, still going at it.  
"F-fuck... John!" Sherlock growled softly in pleasure and pushed his ass back against John with a moan. His breathing started getting quicker and heavier.   
"Don't come before me," John rasped, still pleasuring Sherlock. He was close and wanted to leave Sherlock begging for release.  
Sherlock nodded, chewing his lip. He gasped softly and arched his back in pleasure.   
John slammed into Sherlock two more times, moaning and clenching his teeth.  
Sherlock moaned loudly, now almost at the edge of coming.   
"Don't," John warned lightly, knowing that he would.  
Sherlock whimpered a little but nodded, he tried to keep focused and not come.   
John went in deep, hitting Sherlock's prostate head on and biting his shoulder.  
"J-John..!" Sherlock whimpered loudly, pre-come starting to leak from the tip of his cock.   
John swiped his thumb over Sherlock cock and then licked his thumb off.  
"J-John..! C-can I... P-please..?"   
"Not before me," John whispered, knowing that he could hold it back for a while longer. He wanted reason to lightly punish Sherlock.  
"B-but... I-I can't hold it back that much longer...” he whimpered softly.   
John smirked and slammed onto Sherlock again, tightening his grip on Sherlock's dick.  
Sherlock moaned out loudly and inhaled sharply as he came over John's hand and the bed.   
"Thank fuck," John groaned. He slammed into Sherlock once more and came in him.  
Sherlock growled loudly in pleasure and buried his face in a pillow   
John slowly slid out and flopped on his back next to Sherlock. "You came before me."  
Sherlock fell flat down onto the bed with a soft groan. "I... sorry... I couldn't hold it back.”   
"Turn on your stomach." John commanded in a low voice, sitting up.  
"I-I...” Sherlock swallowed. "Yes.” he turned onto his stomach   
John smiled at the red handprint already on Sherlock's amazing ass. "I'm going to spank you six times. Then you're going to clean the bed. Are you ready?"  
"Y-yes.” Sherlock whimpered and nodded. "Oh god yes.”   
"Good.” John rubbed a hand over Sherlock's ass for a moment before bringing his hand down sharply. "Count."  
"O-one!" Sherlock whimpered.   
John sighed happily before slapping right next to where he previously hit.  
"Two!" Sherlock bit his lip and buried his face in the pillow again.   
John spanked Sherlock again, bringing his hand down harder, "louder."  
"Three!" He whimpered loudly   
Smiling happily, John slapped Sherlock's ass twice.  
"F-four, five!" Sherlock gasped out and let out a small moan as well.   
John sighed and softly rubbed the pink skin on Sherlock's rear. He wanted to make him wait.  
"Mmh. P-please, John...” Sherlock buried his face deeper into the pillow, his erection was about to grow again.   
John hummed and kept softly rubbing, "shh."  
"J-John, please..." Sherlock squirmed a little and pushed up his ass.   
John bit his lip, "please what, Sherlock?"  
"Please... give me the last slap... or anything."   
"Happily." John lifted his hand and brought it down painfully and roughly on Sherlock.  
Sherlock cried out loudly and pushed his hips down into the bed.   
John pulled Sherlock into his arms and laid down, "amazing"  
Sherlock curled up against John and tried to push himself as close to John as possible.   
John buried his face in Sherlock's hair. "I saw you get hard again," he murmured.  
Sherlock nodded, squeezing his eyes shut. His bum still hurt.   
"I won't do anything else tonight because you look exhausted. But tomorrow night..." John nipped Sherlock's ear lightly and pulled the blankets over them.  
Sherlock moaned- begging- and pushed his ass back against John.   
John growled and gripped Sherlock hard, "don't do that again unless you want me to fuck you again."  
Sherlock whimpered playfully and wriggled his ass back against John's crotch.   
Moving quickly, John held himself over Sherlock and smirked down at him, "if you really want this again, I'm going to make that first time seem gentle."  
"Mmh... why not pin me down into the bed and fuck me deeply?" Sherlock moaned to tease John, and grinned up at him.  
John pecked Sherlock on the lips, "because rougher," he kissed Sherlock's chest, "is," he slid down to Sherlock's hips, "better.” John smiled up at him.  
"Personally, I don't think so." he kept grinning.   
John slid a little bit lower and nipped at Sherlock's hip bone, "well I for one prefer it rough. But there are other things we could do."  
Sherlock moaned softly, "like what?"   
John smiled, "can you guess?”  
"No, tell me.”   
John smiled and chuckled took Sherlock's tip into his mouth.  
Sherlock arched his back and moaned softly.   
John pulled Sherlock in deeper and put a hand on Sherlock's hip to keep him still.  
Sherlock reached for John's hair with his hand, grabbing it gently.   
John gave a hard suck before reaching up and tightening Sherlock's hand in his hair.  
Sherlock growled quietly in pleasure and pulled John's hair a little.   
John hummed and ran his tongue around Sherlock's member.  
"J-John..." Sherlock bucked his hips up, moaning softly.   
John pulled back and gave special attention to Sherlock's tip, knowing how good it felt.  
"F-fuck John... I-I'm..." Sherlock bit his lip and let out a loud moan.   
John kept doing it, trying not to smile.  
Sherlock suddenly bucked his hips again and came with a loud groan.   
John swallowed quickly and sat back, "much better."  
"T-thank you...” he gasped softly.   
"My pleasure," John flopped down and moved a curl behind Sherlock's ear. "You look really hot like this"  
"Thanks..." he grinned   
John pulled Sherlock close, "should I put Redbeard up here or did you have anything else you wanted tonight?"  
"He'll get crushed!"   
John laughed, "If you say so." He pulled the blanket up around them both. "Ready for tomorrow?"  
Sherlock nodded and cuddled close to John. He smiled at the warm feeling that filled his body.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smuuuuuuuuutttttttttttt ish

John held Sherlock and stroked his hair softly.  
Sherlock closed his eyes and yawned.   
Making sure Sherlock was tucked tightly against him, John closed his eyes and fell asleep.  
Sherlock soon fell asleep as well, snoring softly and pushing himself tighter against John's body.   
Throughout the night, John kept pulling himself closer to Sherlock.  
Sherlock whimpered quietly in his sleep.   
John tucked Sherlock under his chin and tightened his grip on him.  
Sherlock sighed softly and tilted his head back.   
John nuzzled him sleepily; waking up to make sure all was well.  
Sherlock smiled a little.   
John moved a few curls off of Sherlock's face and lightly kissed his forehead before settling back down.  
Sherlock cuddled closer to John.   
"There's still about two hours before classes. If you want you can go back to sleep" John said in a tired, husky voice.  
Sherlock hummed and wrapped his arms and legs around John.   
John smiled and traced a hand down Sherlock's bare back down to his amazing ass.  
Sherlock wriggled his ass a little and kissed John's cheek.  
John squeezed Sherlock butt and brought his lips to Sherlock's.  
Sherlock replied the kiss gently and completely leaned into the touch.   
John traced Sherlock's bottom lip with the tip of his tongue.  
"Isn't it a little too early for this stuff..?" He whispered.  
John pulled back and smiled "go back to sleep. I'll wake you up when it's time to get ready for classes."  
"Not tired,” he smiled.   
"What do you think we should do then," John said in a suggestive tone  
"Don't know." Sherlock said   
"We could... talk, play a random game, make out. Any number of things,” John said, glancing at Sherlock's lips.  
"Anything is fine," he looked up at John.  
John smiled and pulled Sherlock's lips to his own.  
Sherlock hummed and kissed John eagerly.   
John pulled Sherlock closer and pushed a hand through his silky curls.  
Sherlock moaned softly and enjoyed the touch.   
John pulled Sherlock's hair a little, titling his head back.  
Sherlock moaned quietly again and wrapped his legs tighter around John's body.   
John tightened his grip on Sherlock before taking his hand off of Sherlock's back and sliding it down his waist.  
"Don't make me horny again," Sherlock mumbled.   
"You're no fun" John teased, smiling against Sherlock  
"I am no fun if I'm horny either." Sherlock smirked   
"Oh that's plenty fun" John grinned widely, slowly moving his hand onto Sherlock's leg.  
"Mmh, really?" He smirked.   
John looked directly into Sherlock blue eyes "want me to prove it again?"  
"Deduce me." Sherlock looked back into John's eyes   
John narrowed his eyes a little before carefully looking at Sherlock. "Your dick is very hard and digging I to me which means you're turned on but both your hands are far above my waist meaning that you're not sure if you really want to. You keep looking at my lips which mean you want to kiss me. And by the way you're holding yourself, your ass aches, presumably from last night. "  
"Mmh, it was pretty rough last night." Sherlock grinned. "But I enjoyed it."   
"Rougher is better" john whispered automatically. "Your turn to deduce me"  
"No need to." Sherlock moved his hands to John's hips.   
John inhaled deeply and tried not to moan "and why's that?" He asked in a tense voice  
"Because it's too obvious." he gently rubbed his hands over John's ass. "You want me."   
"From the moment I saw you," John confessed, pushing his ass against Sherlock's hand  
"As I said; too obvious." he squeezed John's butt cheeks and gently pushed one finger against his entrance.   
John moaned and smiled  
Sherlock traced John's jawline with the tip of his tongue and slowly pushed in his finger.   
John inhaled deeply and moved his head to where Sherlock could easily access his neck  
Sherlock smirked and nipped gently on the skin of John's neck as he began thrusting his finger inside of him.   
"God!" John moaned loudly, tightening his hand in Sherlock's hair roughly  
Sherlock moaned at the tight grip of his hair and kissed John's lips roughly.   
John took possession of Sherlock's mouth and pushed his ass against Sherlock skilled hand  
Sherlock started thrusting his finger harder and moaned softly   
John hissed through his teeth and used his free hand to start jerking Sherlock off  
Sherlock moaned loudly and added a second finger into John.   
John cursed loudly and ran his thumb over Sherlock's tip before slowing down and pulling Sherlock's hair more  
"N-next time you fuck me... y-you need to pull my hair.” he moaned and angled his fingers slightly to hit John's prostate.   
John gasped loudly before moaning "deal"  
"Great.” he kissed John's throat   
John sighed and felt precome start to leak from his tip  
"I... I need to... feel you.." Sherlock pulled out his fingers and quickly positioned himself, ready to push his cock inside of John. He looked up at him. "May I..?"   
"Oh god yes"  
"Thank god!" Sherlock growled and buried his face in John's neck as he pushed inside   
John moaned loudly and arched his back "god that feels good"  
Sherlock grunted and started thrusting into John, first gently, then slowly going harder. He moaned loudly and pinned John down into the bed   
John pushed his ass against Sherlock and drowned his moan in a pillow  
Sherlock soon started slamming his hips against John, going slightly deeper. "Fuck...!" He moaned in pure pleasure and leaned down to bite John's ear   
John, not used to receiving, felt himself close to coming. "Don’t stop" he begged  
Sherlock smirked and gasped softly. He slowed down, now going very gently inside of John, just to tease him.   
"No," john gasped, pushing against Sherlock to get more traction. "Harder, please."  
Sherlock slowed down even more. He pushed in inside of John as deep and slow as possible, and then pulled out just as slowly, he repeated that movement and traced John's lower lip with his tongue. "I can barely wait to see your sweet face as you finally come.."   
John moaned and claimed Sherlock's mouth roughly. He kissed him for a moment before pulling his lips away. "The harder you are, the faster you'll see it, baby" he said in a deep, husky voice  
"Orgasms get better the longer you wait for them... I am just doing you a favor.” he pushed in deep inside of John again.   
John moaned and arched his back again, on the very edge  
Sherlock stopped moving completely and looked at John   
"Dammit don't stop" john all but yelled, wiggling against Sherlock  
"John. Stay still." Sherlock grabbed John's wrists and pinned them down into the bed, then pinned down John's hips with his own.   
John panted and watched Sherlock with huge eyes  
"Hm.. hpw does it feel..?" Sherlock smirked. "Tell me.."   
"Better than almost anything," john whispered, trying not to move. "The only thing better is when you're moving"  
"But describe the feeling to me.” Sherlock kissed John's chest   
"Hard, the perfect ache, pleasure almost to the point of pain, better than anything. The absolute best feeling in the world," John sighed, starting to feel the ache  
"Great.” he softly nipped John's right nipple and suddenly started thrusting again.   
John moaned loudly, on the edge of coming again  
Sherlock slammed his cock hard into John, moaning loudly as well.   
John couldn't even try to hold it back. He came all over both of them, shouting out "Sherlock!"  
Sherlock grunted and came shortly after, pushing his cock deep inside of John. 

John sighed contently and put his head against Sherlock's chest  
Sherlock panted and collapsed on John.   
"You're... really... really... good…at that," john panted, very aware of the warm mess in between them  
Sherlock smirked and kissed John softly before he pulled out. "Thank you... that was the first time I topped..."

"That was your first time? Damn" john looked at Sherlock and smiled softly.  
Sherlock nodded and kissed John's cheek   
"I'm impressed" john whispered to Sherlock, stroking his back  
"I'm glad I could impress you.." Sherlock smirked   
John grinned and kissed Sherlock passionately "I don't want to go to class now"  
"Neither do I, but I guess we have to." Sherlock sighed   
John flopped on his back and sighed "fine." Then he smirked and looked at Sherlock "but neither of us will have fun sitting own today"  
"That's true." He chuckled softly   
"Do you want to get up now and shower or..." john trailed a finger down Sherlock's chest  
"Sure.. But you need to control me a bit because I will most probably be horny once again.."   
"I will happily control you" john said with a wide smile. He pulled himself closer and slowly kissed Sherlock  
Sherlock replied the kiss and then pulled away. "But not in that way.. I think we both have enough trouble with sitting already." He smirked and got up from the bed


	6. Chapter 6

John sat up and ran a hand through his short hair, watching Sherlock possessively  
Sherlock raised his eyebrow at John "are you coming?"   
John smirked and held back a laugh "not at this moment. I will soon."  
Sherlock rolled his eyes but grinned anyway "to the shower, John."   
"You ruin all the fun" john laughed, sliding out of bed and stretching. "Come here, Redbeard" he looked around for the puppy  
Sherlock looked around as well and frowned when he didn't see Redbeard anywhere   
John whistled and looked around his suitcase "here, boy"  
"Where is he..?" Sherlock started walking around   
John pulled on a pair of loose shorts and helped Sherlock look around "the door was closed the entire night. Where could he have gotten to?"  
"I don't know.." Sherlock frowned. He knelt down and started crawling on the carpet, looking for any clues.   
"OK, you can deduce anything, right? Try and deduce where eye could be" John said excitedly  
Sherlock suddenly froze and slowly looked up at John. "How... do you know..? I never told you..."   
John blushed and shrugged "your disposition and asking me to deduce you last night gave me clues"  
Sherlock gave him a suspicious look before he kept looking for clues on the carpet. As he crawled closer to the door he realized something and he froze again. "Someone has been here.”   
"What?!" John said, looking around before slowly turning to look at his messy bed. "Whoever it was saw us sleeping together"  
"I know. And whoever it was has got Redbeard." Sherlock stood up and quickly put on a pair of boxers and his school uniform.   
John balled his fists up and took deep breath before pulling on his school uniform, going commando. "We will find Redbeard and the teachers won't find out."  
Sherlock nodded and stepped outside. "We are looking for a male with shoe size 7; probably short and with black hair."   
John gave him a curious look while tucking his wand into his robes  
"What?" He raised an eyebrow   
"Short with black hair? How do you know that?" John asked, pulling his wand back out and tapping it against his hand  
"Boys our age that are short usually tend to weigh less than those who are tall, also tall people lean more on their heels than the toes. The prints on the carpet were not so deep and they were not deeper towards the heels. Also there were a few black hairs on the carpet.”   
John stared blankly at Sherlock for a moment "that was... brilliant". He shook his head softly "I know who it might be"  
"Really? Who?"   
"Come on," John muttered darkly, storming out the door and heading down to the common room  
Sherlock quickly followed behind him   
John burst into the common room and went over to a short guy with dark hair by the fireplace "Moriarty, give him back." He looked back at Sherlock, "I trained with him before we both got accepted here"  
The other guy looked up at them both, confused "What do you mean, Watson?"   
John put a hand on each arm of the chair "you know exactly what I mean. Give. Him. Back!"  
"Give who back?" He frowned   
"Stop playing stupid, Moriarty. You know who I mean and I know what you saw last night."  
"I have really no idea what you are talking about." He leaned back in the chair   
John leaned closer, almost nose to nose with him "I know you're upset with me because of what happened back home, but don't play stupid, it doesn't suit you."  
"Oh you know that I never play stupid." He slowly shook his head. "Now would you move a few inches away from me?"   
John moved back slightly and slammed his hand down on the arm of the seat "dammit, Moriarty! Just give him back and don't tell anyone what you saw last night"  
"Speaking of that. I have a surprise for you at the breakfast." James smirked and crossed his legs.   
John glanced up at Sherlock, "you go on down to breakfast. I'll be down in just a minute"  
Sherlock shook his head "no, I’ll wait for you."   
James kept smirking "Look so loyal he is already. You must've had very funny last night."   
John gave James a furious look before talking to Sherlock "go to breakfast. You don't want to see this"  
"No." Sherlock stayed behind John. He didn't want to go down alone to all the people.   
James raised an eyebrow at John. "What will you do? Hit me? Well go on then, I don't mind."   
"I know you don't" John said instantly, the words slipping put before he could stop them. "Sherlock, trust me. You don't want to hear or see what's about to go down."  
"Whatever...” Sherlock bit his lip and quickly walked away.   
John waited until Sherlock was gone before turning back to Moriarty. "Look, I'm sorry for what happened back at home. But please, don't do this"  
"Don't do what?" James cocked his head   
"Don't do whatever you're going to do to Sherlock. He is innocent in all this" john said, crossing his arms and glaring down at the boy he had a lot of history with  
"I promise I won't touch him." Jim smirked   
"Don't do anything to him!" John said loudly  
"Please remind me again of what happened back home."   
John instantly blushed "you know what happened, James."  
"Please remind me."   
"Fine" John spit out. He looked away as he mumbled, "we got drunk and had sex. I said I was in love with you and we spent the night together. Then I got my acceptance letter and didn't talk to you before I left"  
"Exactly." James cocked his head to the other side and looked up at John.   
John sighed heavily "I'm sorry, James. I am. But please don't get Sherlock in trouble because of our past."  
"You shouldn't have left him alone."   
John looked at him curiously for s moment before his eyes widened. He shoved James' chair back and bolted down to the great hall  
James chuckled and watched him leave   
John tripped into the great hall and looked for Sherlock  
Everybody in the hall was holding some piece of paper and talking with the ones they were sitting beside, but Sherlock wasn't there.   
John walked to the closest table -Hufflepuff- and grabbed one of the papers. He almost dropped it in shock  
It was a picture of Sherlock and John, with their arms wrapped around each other as they were sleeping, and their clothes on the floor beside the bed.   
John, fueled by anger, started storming through the room, grabbing the papers from people's hands and looking around for Sherlock  
The people looked up at him, some in sympathy, others smirking.   
John cursed under his breath and pulled out his wand. He held it high and yelled "accio". All the papers came flying into his hands and muttered "Incendio". The papers caught on fire and disintegrated quickly.  
Sherlock was still nowhere to be seen   
John left the great hall, ignoring the whispers and laughter that followed him. "Sherlock!" He yelled, his voice echoing off the walls  
When Sherlock saw the pictures, he had ran off outside to hide. He sat down at a big tree near the lake   
John looked around before trying outside, thinking that Sherlock wouldn't feel as confined outside  
Sherlock curled up to a ball and hid his face in his knees   
John spotted Sherlock's hair and ran over. He started apologizing before he dropped to his knees next to Sherlock "I'm so sorry. I didn't know that Moriarty would be in our house. This is all my fault. I'm so sorry Sherlock. I'm sorry!"  
"E-Everybody... s-s-stared..." Sherlock sobbed.   
John wrapped his arms around Sherlock and held him tightly to his chest "it's all my fault. I'm so sorry. I will fix this, I will. "  
"E-everybody saw... the p-picture...”   
John tightened his arms around Sherlock "think of... um... the good parts of this. We don't have to pretend anything. We can...um... I will fix this."  
"A-and... Redbeard... is still gone.” Sherlock whimpered   
"I will get him back" John vowed  
Sherlock sniffled and hugged his legs tighter   
John rubbed Sherlock's back for a moment before standing up and holding his hand out for Sherlock "let's go back to the dorms. I'll tell the head of our house that we're sick."  
Sherlock shook his head "I don't want to go back inside."   
"We won't go anywhere close to the great hall" John said, trying to keep anger out of his voice  
"There are still people..."   
"If we go now, most people will still be at breakfast."  
"No." Sherlock shook his head. "I’ll stay here.”   
John sighed and flopped down next to him "I'll stay with you"  
Sherlock sniffled again "I... I don't think that's a good idea..."   
John looked up at a Sherlock, concerned "why not?"  
"What if someone sees us..?"   
John sat up and gripped Sherlock's chin, forcing him to look "I. Do. Not. Care. If. Anyone. Sees." Then John kissed Sherlock roughly.  
Sherlock gasped and pulled away "But I care."   
"Why?" John demanded  
"I don't want people to laugh at me.”   
"If they do, I will punch them in their faces. They have no right to laugh at us" john said  
"They already do... and... there are rumors about me being a... a whore.”   
"You? A whore? Who's saying that?"  
"Everyone...”  
John pulled Sherlock into a hug "you can't let them get to you. Ignore them. I know you're not a whore and you know that."  
"But they think I am.” Sherlock buried his face in John's neck   
"You aren't!" John stroked Sherlock's hair soothingly, trying not to let his anger at James show through  
Sherlock leaned into John's touch and started to calm down a bit. He wrapped his arms around John and rested his head against his shoulder   
John kept stroking Sherlock hair, trying to stay calm  
"I hate Moriarty.” he said quietly   
"So do I, baby," John told him. "When classes start do you want to go back inside to the dorm? No one will be there. We can look for Redbeard."  
Sherlock nodded. "I hope that Moriarty never gets a relationship with anyone. I'd never want to be with him, or with anyone who has ever been with him." Sherlock crossed his arms   
John tensed up and tried not to react  
Sherlock leaned back against the tree and looked out over the lake   
"Sherlock..." John started, trying to think about how to tell him his past with Moriarty  
"Yes?" Sherlock looked at him   
"Um. I have um... something to admit," John stuttered leaning away from Sherlock  
"What is it?" Sherlock frowned at John   
"You have to promise not to freak out." john said, looking at his feet  
"Why? Tell me what it is."   
"You have to promise, Sherlock" john whispered  
"No, tell me."   
"Promise!"  
"John, tell me what it is!"   
"I lost my virginity to Moriarty!" John blurted out  
Sherlock shot up from his sitting position and stared at John "What!?"   
John hung his head  
"Why!?"   
John didn't look up "I was drunk and I've known him all my life and I thought I was in love"  
"Well apparently you were!" Sherlock snorted   
"I wasn't! I was drunk, Sherlock. Completely wasted! I could barely tell my hand from my foot. It meant next to nothing to me! It never should have happened"  
"But it did." Sherlock looked away   
"Yes. It did and I can't change the past." John glanced up from his feet and saw Sherlock looking away  
Sherlock clenched his jaw   
"Sherlock, please look at me," john begged  
"Why..?" He said quietly.   
"Because I need you to look me in the eye" john said, touching the back of Sherlock's hand  
Sherlock shook his head and turned around   
John grabbed Sherlock's hand "please. Please, Sherlock"  
Sherlock pulled his hand away "I need to look for Redbeard." He started walking.   
John scrambled to get up and ran in front of Sherlock, blocking him "Sherlock please just listen to me for one minute"  
"Why?" He kept walking.   
John grabbed Sherlock's wrists and made him stop "please. After everything that happened last night, please just give me one minute.”  
Sherlock sighed "John, my dog is missing!" He shook his head. "Be quick."   
"I don't love James. I don't even like him. After I woke up and realizes what had happened, I ran. I only went to Hogwarts to get away from him. When I met you on the train, I could hear my heart beating. I could feel every cell in my body electrify. I felt true love. And when we slept together, I never wanted you out of my arms. I fell in love and I felt like the luckiest person alive that you even noticed me. Please Sherlock. Please just consider forgiving me for my past"  
"John... you know it's hard for me to trust people... and somehow... I trusted you right away.”   
"Then please trust me on this: you are the only one I want and James Moriarty was a mistake in my past."  
"It's not that I don't trust you. I just am disgusted."   
John hung his head "I know. After I'd realized what happened, I showered until the water was colder than ice. I still feel sick and dirty when I think about it"  
Sherlock looked at John and sighed. "I love you... no matter what.” he hugged him tightly   
John squeezed Sherlock tightly "I love you too. Now let's go find Redbeard"  
John placed a quick kiss on John's cheek and nodded. He grabbed his hand and started walking towards the castle   
John sighed in relief and walked close to Sherlock  
Sherlock squeezed John's hand "do you think... that Moriarty has got him?"   
John shook his head "he would hide him somewhere clever. He would put some obvious clue either in our room or the common room; somewhere he'd know we see it"  
"Why?" Sherlock frowned   
"Because he thinks he's clever" John thought back to all the times James outsmarted him, things that used to make John smile and swoon  
Sherlock nodded. "So we start looking in our room?"   
"Sounds good to me" John agreed, leading them quickly towards their dorm


	7. Chapter 7

Sherlock started looking around in their dorm once they stepped inside   
John stood by the doorway and slowly let his eyes gaze around  
"You know him. What kind of clue do you think it could be?"   
John kept silent, still slowly taking in the room  
"John?" Sherlock looked at him   
"It will look like it should be there" John muttered "but also like it has no logical reason of being there"  
"Like that tiny silver box over there?" Sherlock pointed at a small box on the table. It was made of silver and had beautiful carvings on it   
John focused on it "exactly"  
Sherlock walked over and picked it up   
"Careful. We don't know what's in it," John said, walking over  
"How dangerous could it be?" Sherlock rolled his eyes and shook the box slightly   
John flinched and kept his eyes on the box  
Sherlock held it up and looked at it carefully   
"Let me open it," john said, reaching for the box  
"No!" Sherlock quickly held it out of reach for John   
"Give it to me. If there is something dangerous, I don't want you to get hurt.”  
"I don't think he would hurt us. Not here."   
“You don't know him like I do"  
Sherlock glared at John "yeah, why not start to talk about old memories about him while you're going.”   
John sighed "i didn't mean like that. Moriarty has no boundaries. He doesn't care if he gets in trouble. He's not scared of anything. "  
"Neither am I." Sherlock looked at John   
"Sherlock, please let me open it" john glanced from the box to Sherlock  
"No." Sherlock said   
"Yes,” John argued  
"John I want to open it. Just let me."   
John looked hard at Sherlock for a moment. "Fine. But do it carefully please"  
Sherlock nodded and slowly opened the small box   
John waited for Sherlock to tell him what was in the box  
"There's... nothing.."   
"What?"  
"There's nothing in the box."   
John grabbed the box and looked at it closely "there had to be something.”  
"But there's nothing in it."   
"If there's nothing in it..." john mumbled "there's must be something on it"  
"The carvings?" Sherlock frowned.   
John looked at them closely before his eyes widened  
Sherlock looked at him "what?"   
"Nothing.” John said quickly. “I think I know where Redbeard might be"  
"where?" Sherlock tried to avoid the fact that he was slightly annoyed by John being clearly smarter than him.   
John tucked the box into his robes "come on". He started walking out of the room, walking strangely and watching his feet  
"John! Please tell me before we go."   
"Part of my past" john grumbled. He led the way to the common room then turned right sharply, still watching his feet  
Sherlock rolled his eyes and mumbled quietly "just get back together with him.”   
John turned to face Sherlock, "I. Love. You. I have a past with him. I can't erase that. I can't erase 16 years of friendship. You're the only one I want"  
"Doesn't sound like that.”   
"Dammit, Sherlock! Can this jealousy thing wait until we find Redbeard"  
"I can find him on my own!" Sherlock bit his lip, trying to not start crying again. He hated being this emotional   
"No you can't! I know how to get to Redbeard. Just trust me, baby. And please don't cry. Once we have Redbeard, then I will prove to you that he means nothing to me anymore."  
Sherlock shook his head but kept quiet.   
John returned to looking at his feet as he walked. Every little while he turned sharply, leading them out of the common room and down the halls  
Sherlock followed close behind John.   
Finally John stopped in front of a locked door  
"What are we doing here?"   
"I'm pretty sure Redbeard is in here. Do you have your wand?"  
Sherlock shook his head "I never took it out of my bag."   
John sighed and passed Sherlock his own wand "point it at the handle"  
"W-what?"   
"Point it at the door and say in a clear voice 'Alohamora'. It will unlock the door"  
Sherlock nodded and cleared his throat, pointing the wand at the door. "Alohamora"   
The lock clicked and John smiled "very good, baby". He kissed Sherlock's cheek and gestured for him to open the door  
Sherlock pulled away from John's kiss and opened the door   
John followed him into the room, ignoring the sting of rejection  
Sherlock looked around in the room   
In the corner was a box and behind the box stood Moriarty.  
"Where's Redbeard?"   
Moriarty smiled coldly and focused on John, who was silent  
"Did you hear me!? Where is Redbeard??" Sherlock took a step towards James   
Moriarty set a foot lightly on the box and said "lovely day today, John. I'm please to know you remember exactly how many steps there are to our old treehouse. The one where we were together". John didn't move  
"He's in that box, isn't he?" Sherlock said   
"John, did you tell your little friend all the details of that night? Like how you begged me to take your virginity" James' smiled widened John clenched his jaw and looked at his feet  
"I don't want to hear." Sherlock interrupted. "Give me my dog!"   
Finally Moriarty looked at Sherlock "you don't want to hear how he begged me, saying I was the only one for him. He kissed me like I was the last man alive and begged me to stay with him afterwards". John turned his face away, not wanting to relive the drunken night  
"He was drunk."   
James laughed loudly "if you call drinking half a beer drunk". John blushed  
Sherlock furrowed his eyebrows and looked over at John "is that true?"   
"I was drunk!" John insisted quietly through his teeth. "You're so cute when you tighten your jaw like that Moriarty said  
"John. How much did you drink?"   
"I WAS DRUNK!!" John yelled, looking up only to glare at Moriarty. James laughed  
"But how much?" Sherlock raised an eyebrow   
John didn't answer him. James tapped his foot playfully on the box  
"John! Answer me, please." Sherlock looked at him   
"Less than a full beer," john whispered. "But I had been drinking earlier. Real alcohol, vodka and rum" James rolled his eyes  
"You sure? How long before?"   
"I don't remember." John said, staring hard at the floor again. James mouthed the word 'liar'  
"John...” Sherlock grabbed John's hand. "Please tell me.”   
"I don't remember! I'd been drinking throughout the day. I don't remember how long it was before I went to the treehouse. The last thing I remember was..." john let his voice trail off. Moriarty rolled his eyes again  
Sherlock nodded "I hope you're not lying... because lying would be even worse.”   
"I. Don't. Remember. Do you want to know what the last think I remember is?" John said in a harsh tone, finally looking at Sherlock. James leaned forward, enjoying the drama between the boy he wanted and the genius with the curly hair  
"No I don't. Because I don't want any pictures in my head."   
"Fine. But I honestly don't remember how much I drank with James before... everything that happened." John swore. "The first time, it wasn't even a full beer," James said in a light voice.  
Sherlock nodded and rubbed John's hand, and then he turned to James. "Just stop it and give us Redbeard already!"   
Moriarty had his eyes closed and was smiling "Ya know, of all the times John and i had sex, that night was the best. He was nice and rough.”  
“Stop it, James!" John yelled, suddenly gripping Sherlock's hand tightly  
"You did it more than once??" Sherlock's jaw dropped   
Moriarty gave lazy smile and said "very good times". He put extra emphasis on the s to answer Sherlock. John looked away in shame  
"But... J-John... he said it was just once..!"   
"He's convincing isn't he?" James said. "Just give us the dog, Moriarty" john snapped  
Sherlock let go of John's hand and rubbed his face. "Oh god.."   
"Give us the dog!" John yelled, stepping towards James. Moriarty smiled "I want something in return”  
"What do you want?" Sherlock asked   
Moriarty slowly walked towards Sherlock, stopping two feet away from him "I like how argumentative you are..."  
"Step away from him," john demanded  
"I just asked what you want in return."   
Moriarty smiled widely and closed the gap between himself and Sherlock "you're smart, guess what I want. Deduce it".   
John slammed a hand on Moriarty's shoulder "get away from him!"  
"I don't have time with any of your games. Just tell me what you want!"   
"A kiss would be nice" Moriarty said in a low voice. John tried to pull him away from Sherlock but Moriarty twisted John’s arms way painfully  
"A kiss?" Sherlock raised an eyebrow. "That's all you want?"   
"You can't!" John yelled.  
James moved a curl off of Sherlock's face "you're right. A kiss is too simple. How about a blowjob?"  
"No. Give me Redbeard and you'll get a kiss."   
"Give me a blowjob and you'll get your dog" James smiled lazily, running a finger along Sherlock's jawline. "Get away from him, James!" John said loudly. "Sherlock, we can find another way to get Redbeard”  
"I won't give you a blowjob, and show me that you've got Redbeard!" Sherlock said, crossing his arms.   
James pulled out his wand and silently cast a spell. Redbeard, limp and unmoving rose into sight. "Hey John, how much do you love Sherlock?"   
John looked at Moriarty "with all my heart"  
"What have you done to Redbeard!?" Sherlock tried to rush to the puppy   
James pinned Sherlock against his body "calm down cutie. He's just unconscious. I'll make you a deal, Mr. Holmes." John clenched his jaw as he saw how close James was to Sherlock  
Sherlock bent backwards to avoid James. "I. won't. give. you. a. blowjob."   
"Then get your boyfriend to give me one," James whispered to Sherlock.   
"NO!" John yelled  
"No! None of us will! And if you try to force me I'll bite off your dick!" He growled   
Moriarty let go of Sherlock and turned to face John "the only way he'll get is dog back is if you get on your knees in front of me". John stepped back  
"Leave John alone!"   
James shrugged and started walking back towards the box "guess I have a dog now. Hope he likes sleeping on cold floors".   
John looked at Sherlock before saying "wait"  
Sherlock shook his head at John and took a step forward. "I'll do it."   
John walked over to Sherlock "no. I won't let you. You don't need to be degraded like this."  
James yawned dramatically "someone just come over here and do it. Although I love you two fighting over who gets to have me come in your mouths, I do want to go to some class today"  
"Can I have a minute of word exchange with John in private?"   
James shrugged and made the dog follow him slowly through the air as he strode into the closet  
"the longer we talk, the bigger the possibility that Redbeard could be hurt" john said to Sherlock, touching his face  
"John, trust me on this." Sherlock said quietly. "I stay here with James and you go and search for McGonagall and tell her that James took Redbeard. I don't care if I have to send him home, that's at least better than if he stays with James. And I try to keep James distracted."   
"I can't let you give up your dog. Just go back to the dorm. I'll be there in ten minutes, with Redbeard. I won't let you give up your dog because of my past"  
"John, no. Please do as I ask, for me...?" He tilted his head  
John sighed and said "fine. But please don’t..." He kissed Sherlock softly and quickly before striding out of the room.


	8. Chapter 8

Moriarty exited the closet when he hears the door close "I'm glad it's you doing it. I'm used to all of John’s tricks"  
Sherlock wanted to cringe, but he didn't show it. "Oh. I'm sure I can surprise you with some new ones.” Sherlock smirked   
"I'm glad to hear that. Have you had the chance to experience John blowing you yet? Because trust me, it's a mind blowing experience" James smiled at how uncomfortable Sherlock seemed  
"Mmh, yes I have, it's amazing." Sherlock smiled   
"Have you been in him? Feels better than anything. Well, anything except having him in you." James smiled at the memories. "I think you'll look amazing on your knees"  
Sherlock smiled "I agree; John is incredible. And he's so tight." he smirked softly   
"I'm surprised he's stI’ll tight after me. Now, back to you being on your knees in front of me..." James grinned and looked down at his crotch  
"Were you and John in a relationship?" Sherlock tilted his head   
James smirked "depends on your definition of relationship. Does fucking in a treehouse and in his bedroom for two years count? Or anytime we were pretending to be just friends and went out with his family, he'd jerk me off under the table or blow me in the bathroom. Does all that add up to a relationship?"  
"Well. Did you love each other? You know feelings."   
James laughed loudly "I'm sure he did. That drunken night wasn't the only time he said he loved me. I loved the feeling of him." He winked and smiled  
"You used him." Sherlock said, trying to control his anger and disgust   
"He enjoyed it." James said defensively. "Now get over here and blow me before your dog becomes mine.”  
"There's no need to hurry." Sherlock smiled   
"I want to get to class so I'm in a hurry" James said, stepping toe to toe with Sherlock  
"Class is boring." He smirked   
James feigned shock "how could a fellow Ravenclaw say that?"  
"Apparently I can." He kept smirking   
James smoothed down some of Sherlock's curls "well then you can slowly do it. But the longer we wait the more damage you're doing to your puppy."  
"W-what do you mean?"   
"He's unconscious. Not exactly breathing well. Or at all. The longer you stall, the more danger you're putting him in"  
"James. please. don't do that to him."   
"There's only one way to save him”  
"B-But I can't do it when I know he's not well. please?" He tilted his head to the side   
"That won't work on me, cutie"  
Sherlock pouted a little "p-please?"   
James put on the same expression "n-no"  
Sherlock sighed. "You have no idea how much Redbeard means to me." he wished that John would come soon.   
“You have no idea how much it would mean for me to get a blowjob from YOU"  
"If you make Redbeard fine again I could maybe. Give you something more." Sherlock gently placed his hand on James' chest   
"Like what?" James asked, leaning down and looking at Sherlock's lips  
"I think you know what." he bit his lip gently and looked up at James   
James smirked before quickly pushing his lips against Sherlock's  
Sherlock gently pushed James away. "No, Redbeard first."   
"Kiss, Redbeard, then blowjob" James argued, looking at Sherlock's lips and thinking of how soft they were  
"Fine. Kiss, then you make Redbeard fine, and then I give you a blowjob." He nodded, stI’ll looking at James   
James nodded happily and pulled Sherlock closer, keeping one hand in Sherlock's hair and the other on his waist  
Sherlock quickly leaned in for a kiss and then pulled away   
James growled and slammed Sherlock against him "your dog wI’ll die if you keep doing that"  
"Do what? I kissed you!"   
"If you call that's a kiss, you're delusional. I demand a real kiss. Now!"  
Sherlock sighed and leaned in to kiss Jim   
James smirked and claimed Sherlock's mouth roughly with his own, tightening his hand in Sherlock's hair exactly as John had  
Sherlock whimpered and pushed Jim away   
James held on tight, muttering "don't fight it" before crushing his lips to Sherlock's  
"Get away!" He kicked his knee up to James' crotch   
James crumbled to the ground, grabbing himself and swearing. John chose that moment to run in, a prefect behind him  
Sherlock turned around to look at John   
John rushed to Sherlock's side and wrapped his arms around him but spoke to the prefect "that's the thief!"  
Sherlock kissed John's cheek and smiled "thank you."   
"Anything for you baby" John said. The prefect dragged James out of the room and headed for the teachers’ lounge  
Sherlock moved away from John and rushed to Redbeard, picking him up   
John followed and looked at the limp pup "did James say what spell he put on Redbeard?" He reached out and touched the cold dog  
Sherlock shook his head and stroked the puppy's fur   
John looked at the puppy for a moment longer "set him down, I'm gonna try and reverse whatever he did"  
Sherlock nodded and carefully put down Redbeard. "Don't hurt him.!"   
"I'll try. But there's no telling what that bastard did." John pulled out his wand and paused "did anything happen?"  
"What?" Sherlock looked up at John   
"Did anything happen?" John was staring at the floor  
"No.” Sherlock shook his head. “He tried to kiss me but I kicked him in the crotch, and then you came."   
"How far did he get?"  
"Well, his lips touched mine." Sherlock shivered   
"what did you do to stall him?"  
"Stall him?"   
"Did you talk or…" John blushed  
Sherlock frowned   
"What did you do to keep from blowing him?!" John shouted  
"Talked. Stop overreacting." Sherlock kept frowning   
"Talked about what?"  
"I kept asking questions."   
"Like what?"  
"Questions about you. But could you now try to save my dog?"   
"What did you ask about?" John ignored Sherlock's question, scared that Sherlock found out about his and James' past  
"John, Redbeard is dying!"   
"Finite incantantum!" John said, pointing his wand at Redbeard. "There. That will stop the spell from progressing. Now what did you two talk about?"  
"Are you sure it'll help?"   
"It wIil freeze the spell James put on him. Now what did you talk about?!"  
"Your relationship."   
John froze. "What did he say?"  
"I want you to explain why you lied to me."   
"HE'S A LIAR!" John yelled  
"Then why are you reacting like that?"   
John paled and breathed hard "I don't know what he said, but he's a liar"  
"You had a 'relationship' for about two years. He used you as his little toy because you had feelings for him."   
John looked away and clenched his jaw  
"Why didn't you just tell me, instead of lying?"   
John laughed humorouslessly "do you think I'm proud of being used by my best friend? I thought he loved me back! I gave him my everything. I risked so much for him and he used me! I would like nothing better to forget, but I know if I forget, I’ll most likely go back to him"  
"But you could've told me." Sherlock shook his head. "I told you, just a half hour ago, that I wouldn't be mad or anything, as long as you don't lie to me." He sighed. "And I suppose you just wanted me in some desperate attempt to try to forget about him?"   
"No!" John said his voice full of emotion. "You are the first person I've felt could actually love me. I didn't want my past to taint anything. I hated lying to you, but you said you were disgusted by James and by anyone who'd been with him. I didn't want to lose the one person who didn't want to use me: you."  
"So you are with me only because I love you and don't use you?"   
"Yes!"  
Sherlock sighed and picked up Redbeard. "I'll leave your stuff outside the door." he chewed his lip and quickly walked away, leaving John alone.


	9. Chapter 9

"Sherlock!" John ran after him, grabbing him by the shoulders. "If I can fully fix Redbeard will you promise to at least try to think about giving me another chance?"  
Sherlock shook his head. "My brother will help me, he'll be fine."   
"Sherlock, please!" John scrambled for words. "I love you! I'm completely in love with you. Please just give me another chance. I'll tell you anything. Absolutely anything you could ask"  
Sherlock shook his head. "You don't love me when the first thing you said was that you'll save my dog if I consider staying with you. Also you said that the only reasons as to why you stayed with me were because I love you and I didn't use you." Sherlock hugged Redbeard a little tighter.   
"How is the last one bad? I love you because you love me. But that's not the only reason. I'm desperate. You're who I want. You're who I need" John begged  
"John just… leave me alone for a while." he started walking again.   
"I'll save Redbeard!" John said. He was looking at his feet and fighting tears back "I'll save him and you don't have to forgive me. Just please let me help you in this one way"  
"Mycroft will fix it."   
"Please, Sherlock", John said in a broken whisper, tears dripping off his cheeks  
Sherlock sighed. "Fine. But after that I need to be alone."   
"OK!" John rushed over and gently took Redbeard form Sherlock. "I've never done this spell before but I've seen it done and studied the application" he moved his wand around in a concentrated pattern before saying clearly "liberacorpus". After half a second, Redbeard picked up his head  
Sherlock kneeled "come here boy." he patted on his knees.   
Redheads slowly got to his feet and looked between John and Sherlock. John stood and slowly started walking away  
"Redbeard." Sherlock said softly. "Come."   
Redbeard took a wobbly step toward Sherlock but looked back at John and whimpered. John kept walking, trying to silence his crying  
Sherlock patted on his knees again. "Come here then boy."   
Redbeard lowered his tail and took another step towards his owner. Then he sat down, looked at John, and cried loudly. John almost turned around but stopped himself just in time  
Sherlock sighed and gently grabbed Redbeard and stood up. He looked over at the boy walking away. "John wait."   
John whipped around, wiping tears off of his face quickly  
"thank you. For helping Redbeard."   
"It's the least I could do," John said quietly, sliding his hands into his pockets  
Sherlock nodded slightly, stroking Redbeard's fur.   
Redbeard looked at John and barked happily, wagging his tail. John forced a small smile for the pup  
Sherlock buried his nose in the puppy's fur for a while before pulling away again. "John. Can you promise to never lie to me again?"   
"Absolutely. I'll do anything, Sherlock" John vowed, striding back to him quickly, wiping half dried tears away  
"And do you really love me? Or do you just want to be with someone to get over James?"   
"I love you with all my heart, Sherlock Holmes." John declared in a sure voice  
Sherlock nodded shortly. "I guess I won't have to move your stuff then." he smiled shortly.   
John couldn't help himself. He threw his arms around Sherlock. Redbeard's tail beat happily in between them  
Sherlock smiled a little and leaned his cheek against John's   
"I love you" John whispered to Sherlock  
Sherlock bit his lip. "I love you too."   
John leaned back and glanced at Sherlock's lips "may I?"  
Sherlock nodded, leaning in to kiss John's lips   
John softly kissed Sherlock, trying control himself. He was the first to pull away "I don't want to test my boundaries"  
Sherlock chuckled a little. "Its fine, John."   
John smiled "let's get Redbeard upstairs. Then I'll test my bounds, OK?"  
"Mmh. If you say so." He grinned softly   
John took Sherlock's hand and they went the fast way to their dorm  
Sherlock put down the puppy on the floor and smiled, stroking its fur.   
John grinned down at the pup, which seemed to be doing better every second.  
Sherlock stood up straight again.   
John smiled and held back a chuckle as he thought of the things he could do to Sherlock from the position he was in.  
"What?" Sherlock raised an eyebrow.   
"I'll show you in our room" John said, standing up and kissing Sherlock quickly.  
Sherlock nodded, following John into the room.   
John picked Redbeard up and set him on Sherlock's bed, where he curled up and fell asleep. "Go stand by my bed," John said to Sherlock.  
Sherlock nodded again, doing as he was told. He bit his lip, feeling a bit nervous.   
"Just tell me if you want me to stop," John said seriously before getting on his knees in front of Sherlock.  
"John, I… I don't want a blowjob.” he stepped away.   
John looked up at Sherlock with a confused expression "I want to show you how sorry I am"  
Sherlock rubbed his face. "Sorry, John I… I'm tired and confused. Let me sleep for a while.” he bit his lip, feeling his cheeks heat.   
John’s face fell before he quickly faked a smile "of course. Do you want to sleep in my bed or your own?"  
"It would be great if you joined me, in your bed.” he smiled a little. "Just a one hour nap.”   
"Anything for you" John said. He moved the covers back for Sherlock to slide in first.  
Sherlock lay down in the bed, curling up under the blanket.   
John laid down beside him, kissed Sherlock's forehead and tucked the blankets around both of them  
Sherlock fell asleep almost at once, breathing deeply and slowly   
John didn't sleep, choosing instead to watch Sherlock, the man he loved and almost lost.  
Sherlock woke up again after a bit more than an hour, yawning softly.   
John gave a small smile "hey there, sleepy head"  
Sherlock smiled back tiredly at John. "Hey,” he said with a sleepy voice that was a bit deeper than his normal voice.  
John smiled at the sound of Sherlock's husky voice "i let you sleep a little bit longer. Do you want to go down to dinner?"  
Sherlock shook his head "I'm not hungry."   
"OK, baby". Half a second later, John’s stomach growled loudly.  
Sherlock heard it. "You go eating, I'll stay here." He chuckled a little.   
John shook his head, "I'll be fine. I don't wanna leave you"  
"No, you go." Sherlock said. "I have stuff to do anyways." he smirked a little   
John smirked as well "stuff?"  
Sherlock nodded. "Even though I am still pretty mad at you. I somehow feel a need to spend some quality time with you.” Sherlock grinned a little.   
"I like the sound of that. Now I definitely don't want to go to dinner"  
"But you need to go to dinner so that I can prepare stuff.” Sherlock kissed John's cheek. "Please?" He murmured   
John, unable to resist Sherlock's pleas, smiled and rolled out of bed "I'll be back in about an hour." He kissed Sherlock's cheek and hesitated, thinking of whether or not to actually kiss him  
"I'll be waiting." He smirked.   
John smiled and looked at Sherlock's lips.  
Sherlock gently sank his teeth into his bottom lip, letting a quiet moan escape, only to tease John. "Later.”   
"Yep," John said in a deep voice. He almost took a step away, then all but pounced on Sherlock, kissing him deeply  
Sherlock tilted his head away "I said later John!" He looked up at him. "Then you can be as demanding and dominant as you want.”   
John groaned "Ughh. Fine, you tease" he said playfully. He pecked Sherlock's cheek, stroked Redbeard once, and left  
Sherlock grinned to himself, and started to prepare.   
John slowly went down to the Great Hall, ignoring rude comments and laughter.  
Sherlock was still preparing.   
John made it to the Great Hall without punching anyone and avoiding Moriarty  
When Sherlock was done he waited for John to come back.   
John ate quickly before all but running back to his room


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smutty

Sherlock was lying on John's bed. He was dressed in only a black, simple, thong; which he had packed down into his bag since he wore thongs now and then. And he had somehow managed to tie his wrists to the headboard with the Ravenclaw scarf.  
John opened the door, not sure what to expect. When he saw Sherlock, tied up and in a barely-there thong, his jaw dropped. It was a view form the best type of dreams.  
A soft smirk was playing on Sherlock's lips as he finally saw John enter the room.  
The shocked expression on Johns face turned into a strong, dominant one, "hello there"  
"Hello, sir." Sherlock kept smirking, gently biting his lip.  
John let out a small sigh and slowly started undoing his tie, "you look like you're in need of something"  
"Maybe I am.” Sherlock moved a little on the bed.  
John slid off his robes and started unbuttoning his shirt "I have to say I love your outfit"  
"Thank you, I chose it especially for you."  
"I think the only place it would look better would be on the floor" John pulled off his shirt and unzipped his pants  
"I couldn't agree more.” Sherlock squirmed impatiently.  
John took his time to remove his pants, freeing his throbbing dick since he had gone commando. He trailed a hand very slowly up Sherlock's leg "your tie is very appealing like that"  
Sherlock bucked his hips a little. "I bet it is." He smirked  
John stopped his hand on Sherlock's inner thigh before slowly moving his other hand up Sherlock's other leg  
"Tease.” Sherlock moaned softly, chewing his lip  
John smirked "good." Once he had both hands on Sherlock's inner thighs, he hopped up and straddled him  
Sherlock looked curiously at John. Sherlock's erection was already rock hard inside his thongs.  
John slid a little lower on Sherlock's legs and smirked before leaning down and ripping the thong off with his teeth  
Sherlock gasped softly, nearly letting out a surprised moan.  
John pulled the ripped thong away and threw it on the floor, admiring Sherlock's erection the whole time.  
"Oh god, John. I really want you.” he moaned, pulling his arms a little. "I want to be totally helpless under you, stuck on the bed with your cock pounding into me, leaving me unable to do anything else but to moan your name.” Sherlock licked his lips quickly and arched his back, his facial expression filled with lust and pleasure.  
John groaned happily "thank god." He leaned forward and invaded Sherlock's mouth with his tongue. He grinded his cock against Sherlock's and gripped his hips roughly  
Sherlock replied the kiss deeply, moaning into John's mouth.  
John bit Sherlock's lower lip as he grabbed Sherlock's dick and roughly began jerking him off "moan like that again baby"  
Sherlock let out a loud, husky, moan. He arched his back and tried to free his hands from the headboard.  
Using his free hand, John held Sherlock's hands in place on the headboard and moaned softly against Sherlock's lips. He tightened his grip on Sherlock's member  
"Fuck me. please!" He whimpered, grinding his hips.  
"Happily" John growled. He pulled away and flipped Sherlock onto this stomach. John grabbed the lube that Sherlock had set on the side table and rubbed it on himself before positioning at Sherlock's entrance  
"Wait.! C-can’t I be on my back."  
"No," John snapped. "I can pin you better this way" he slid his tip into Sherlock  
"Y-Yes, sir.” He whimpered softly in pleasure and buried his face in the bed.  
John pulled out before sliding just the tip back in. He did it a few more times, reasons Sherlock for fun  
"P-please.” Sherlock moaned desperately, pushing his ass back against John. He loved being teased, and he loved begging John for more.  
John reveled in the sound of Sherlock begging, sliding a hand over Sherlock's ass. He teased him a few more times before taking him by surprise and slamming fully into him  
"John!" Sherlock let out a loud groan and John's cock was slammed in fully and their hips touched. He pushed his face harder down into the bed, a wave of pleasure rolled through his spine which made his cock throb.  
John pulled all the way out before teasing him with the tip again "I want to fuck you into next week" he slid a hand over Sherlock's hip and grabbed his cock  
Sherlock just whimpered and tried to pull his hands away again, his legs were already feeling weak.  
John pinned Sherlock's hands against the headboard at the same time he slammed into Sherlock again, even rougher than the first time "come for me baby." John tightened his other hand on Sherlock's dick and moved it slowly  
Sherlock yelled out his pleasure and tried to thrust his hips back against John. "I-I don't want to c-come already.” he stuttered quietly. “I w-want to be teased, edged, dominated, everything. I want it to last longer. Please refuse me to come and make me suffer, make me wait for it; make me beg.” he groaned into the bed and arched his back.  
John let out a moan of pure pleasure at Sherlock's words. He pulled out and yanked Sherlock back onto him, going deeper than before. Sherlock's words were a bigger turn on than anything else and John was urged to give him exact what he wanted and more  
"Y-yes. yes!" He growled loudly in pleasure and arched his back even more. He loved the feeling of John deep inside of him. "F-fuck, John!" He moaned and bit his lip hard.  
John did it again before going back to teasing Sherlock. He stopped jerking him off and gripped his hips hard enough to leave small bruises. "Say my name again" John demanded in a deep, husky voice  
"J-John.!" Sherlock whimpered, nearly on the edge of coming.  
John moaned and pulled all the way out, keeping Sherlock from coming "not yet baby"  
Sherlock grinded his hips eagerly and whimpered again. John demanding him turned him on very much.  
John waited almost a minute, making sure that Sherlock was off the edge before yanking Sherlock s hips back onto him. He knew he hit Sherlock's prostate by the incredibly sexy sound he made  
Sherlock bit his lip and let out gentle moans each time John's cock slid into him.  
Without warning, John pulled out and flipped Sherlock onto his back, crushing his lips with his own  
Sherlock moaned in surprise but quickly and eagerly replied the kiss, pushing his tongue past John's lips.  
John pushed Sherlock's tongue back with his own and took control of Sherlock's mouth  
He gasped and whimpered softly, wrapping his legs tightly around John's waist.  
John grinded his cock against Sherlock's and gripped Sherlock's thigh  
"Fuck me. harder!" He growled and threw his head back.  
"I thought I was in charge" John growled at Sherlock, slamming his hips against Sherlock's  
"Y-yes. y-you are!" He moaned loudly  
John smiled and pulled away from Sherlock. He slid down and took all of Sherlock into his mouth, deepthroating him with ease  
Sherlock squirmed and moaned loudly "oh god. John!"  
John hummed and focused his tongue on Sherlock's tip, cleaning away all the precome  
Sherlock's breathing started getting quicker, he was soon at the edge of coming again.  
John sensed how close Sherlock was and backed off "you taste absolutely incredible"  
He whimpered and slammed his hips into the bed a few times  
John smiled at how hot Sherlock looked  
"John, please.!" Sherlock moaned and arched his back in pleasure. "P-please fuck me.!" He gasped and squirmed on the bed.  
"Why do that when I can tease you?" John smirked  
"Because. you want it.” Sherlock growled softly and licked his lips. "Admit it. you want to fuck me hard, deep, and fast. You want to hear me moan and whimper, making all kind of wonderful noises, just for you.” he arched his back again and pulled his arms a little.  
John smiled "that's all very true". He growled playfully and nipped Sherlock's hipbone before pulled Sherlock's hips onto his lap and shoving himself into Sherlock roughly  
Sherlock pushed his head back into the bed with a loud moan. "F-fuck!"  
"I bet I can make you come twice within five minutes" John said, smirking and hitting Sherlock’s prostate roughly.  
Sherlock's face filled with pleasure and it didn't last long before he yelled John's name and came in long, hard, shots, crying out his pleasure.  
John wiped away the come with the blanket and immediately slammed into Sherlock again while wrapping his hand around Sherlock's cock and moving his hand in a rough pattern.  
Sherlock moaned and squirmed underneath John. "D-deeper.” he gasped and threw his head back again in frustration, trying to pull his arms away.  
John reached up with his free hand and untied Sherlock's hands quickly. As soon as the tie fell, John rammed into Sherlock, deeper than any other time, slamming painfully against Sherlock's prostate.  
Sherlock cried out in pleasure and pain and wrapped his arms around John, digging his nails into his back. He buried his face in John's neck and tried to push his ass even more onto John's cock. He let out a loud whimper and shivered softly.  
John moaned loudly and pulled Sherlock into a sitting position on his lap, driving his dick deep. He kept up the rough treatment of Sherlock's amazing cock with one hand and pulled his hair with the other  
Sherlock groaned loudly and started moving up and down, riding John, and slamming his ass down each time he moved down. It didn't last long until he felt his whole body spasming and toes curling. He stopped moving and just arched his back, not even able to speak as huge waves of pleasure rolled through his body, causing the most intense orgasm he's ever had.  
John smiled and kissed Sherlock’s neck softly. He thrusted himself into Sherlock a few more times before moaning loudly and coming violently in him.  
Sherlock moaned as he felt the hot liquid fill him. He buried his face in John's neck and panted heavily.  
John let his head rest on Sherlock's for a moment, loving the feeling of the warm mess in between them  
Sherlock placed a gentle kiss on John's jaw. "I love you.” he said quietly, and grinded his hips slowly a few times  
"I love you more" John replied, gently pulling out of Sherlock  
"And I love when you're rough.” Sherlock chuckled and blushed a little. "My ass will hurt quite a lot afterwards, but it's worth it.'"  
"It's good that you hurt," John whispered in Sherlock's ear as he nibbled it "it reminds you where I've been"  
Sherlock moaned softly and closed his eyes  
John sighed and pulled back "let's go shower before this," he looked down in between them "dries."  
"Mmh. shower together?" He smiled.  
John nodded and wrapped his arms around Sherlock, picking him up with ease. He smiled widely when he glanced down and saw come all over Sherlock's stomach  
Sherlock kissed John's cheek and then rested his head against John's shoulder.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another smut filled chapter... youre welcome

John tightened his arms around Sherlock and set him down gently next to the shower, turning it on blasting hot  
"I'm sorry for acting like I did earlier."   
John shook his head "no. Don't apologize. I lied to you. You had every right to act like you did"  
Sherlock nodded and pulled in John for a hug   
John kissed the side of Sherlock's head before swinging him into the burning hot shower  
Sherlock whimpered and moved away "it's too hot!"   
John hopped in, blocking the water from hitting Sherlock. "It feels amazing. Much like you "  
Sherlock blushed a little and smiled   
John pulled Sherlock close, letting some water run over both of them  
Sherlock buried his face in John's shoulder and sighed softly.   
John massaged Sherlock's shoulders, slowly moving his hands down his body  
"I love you so much." Sherlock mumbled and wrapped his arms around John's neck   
"I love you more" John said clearly, stopping his hands right above Sherlock's arse  
Sherlock hummed softly and leaned in to kiss John's lips   
John sighed softly and turned Sherlock so that his back was against his own chest "let me wash you"  
Sherlock nodded and pressed himself gently against John's body   
John pulled Sherlock back so that water was cascading over him and gently started washing Sherlock's stomach and hips  
Sherlock hummed softly and tilted his head back to rest in on John's shoulder.   
John slowly moved his hands down, purposely avoiding where he wanted to handle most  
Sherlock chewed his lip and gently bucked his hips forward.   
John kissed Sherlock's neck and whispered "you need to be clean before we get dirty again"  
Sherlock whimpered a little and pushed his ass against John's crotch, but then he nodded and stood still.   
John held back a moan and continued kissed Sherlock's neck, rubbing closer and closer to Sherlock's member  
Sherlock tilted his head and let out a soft moan. He tried to stand still and not move his hips.   
Johns hard on started growing again as he thought of all the ways he could take Sherlock in the shower  
"J-John." Sherlock moaned again as he felt John's erection pressing against his ass.   
"Hmm?" John trailed kisses down Sherlock's neck and finally let his hands caress Sherlock  
Sherlock gasped and let out a pleased moan. "I-I don't want to sound needy or anything. but. I'd really be up for a second round."   
John smiled lazily "I love it when you ask". He pushed his boner against Sherlock's arse. "Shall I be gentle or rough?"  
"I don't mind, as long as you go deep." he pushed his ass against John again.   
"Good" John said in Sherlock's ear before nibbling on it.  
Sherlock gasped and pushed himself even closer to John.   
"Ya know," John started, doing the bare minimum to keep Sherlock horny and hard "I could go down on you right now. Or I could fuck you. Or you could fuck me. Endless possibilities"  
Sherlock moaned eagerly and pushed his hips against the wall.   
"Tell me how you want it baby"  
"I already told you." he groaned softly.   
"Beg me" John asked,  
"Mmh. I don't think I have to." Sherlock smirked softly.   
John gripped Sherlock's hips hard and pulled back onto his boner "beg. Me. "  
"No need to." Sherlock kept smirking teasingly and let out a soft moan.   
John barely contained his groan "dammit Sherlock" he reached around and teasingly started playing with Sherlock cock. "I want you to beg me"  
Sherlock moaned loudly and gasped a little. "I-I said there's no need to. I know that you want me. so badly." he smirked and bit his lip   
John tightened his grip on Sherlock's dick and lightly bit his neck "I don't care if you know. Beg me, baby"  
"Mmh. soon I'll maybe not let you fuck me." he gasped and turned around to kiss John's neck   
John frowned and put his arms around Sherlock's waist  
Sherlock chuckled softly "Don't look like that. I was just joking." Sherlock traced John's jawline with his tongue   
John sighed softly. "I love you"  
"I love you too." Sherlock smiled.   
"Do you want me to fuck you?" John asked slowly, craving the feel of Sherlock to ease his boner  
"Only if you want to." Sherlock rubbed John's chest   
John pulled back and looked at Sherlock "I won't take you until you beg" he lightly kissed the gorgeous brunette  
"Please." he moaned softly and kissed John's neck. "Please fuck me. deep."   
John hummed and smiled against Sherlock's cheek "happily"  
Sherlock moaned and kissed John's forehead.   
John swung Sherlock into his arms and carried him to their bedroom. John laid him down on his own bed and kissed him softly  
Sherlock replied the kiss, wrapping his arms around John's neck   
John leaned his forehead against Sherlock's and began playing with both of them at once  
Sherlock hummed softly and kissed John   
"Do you want to be on your back or stomach?" John asked, lightly trailing kisses down Sherlock's face and collarbone  
"I. don't mind at all." he moaned and smiled a little.   
John smiled and nipped Sherlock shoulder. "Turn over for me, baby"  
Sherlock nodded and quickly turned over.   
John smiled at the sight of Sherlock's pale arse and positioned himself at his favorite entrance "ready?"  
Sherlock nodded, biting his lip.   
John very slowly pushed himself in, moaning quietly  
Sherlock groaned softly and closed his eyes.   
John pushed himself deeper, brushing Sherlock's prostate just enough for him to feel it  
Sherlock gasped out softly and arched his back.   
John pulled back and eased in, leaning over Sherlock "I'm going to go slow and deep. Evey time you move, you'll be reminded of where I've been"  
Sherlock nodded and moaned, burying his face in the bed.   
John gripped Sherlock's hips and rocked them back and forth as he slid in and out. Every few times, he would brush Sherlock's prostate. Sometimes it was barely a brush and the times he hit it head on. The moans that escaped from him showed his pleasure more than when he we rough  
Sherlock gasped and grunted loudly in pleasure. "Oh god John. I love you!" He gripped the sheet   
"I. love. you" John said in time with each thrust. He felt honest start to build and went in deeper, hitting Sherlock's prostate every time  
Sherlock groaned out loudly and thrusted his hips back against John.   
John let out a rare moan and continued thrusting deeper and deeper. He knew he would come soon and wanted Sherlock to feel every bit of it  
"O-oh god John!" Sherlock let out a moan muffled by the mattress. He was getting closer to the edge as well.   
John gave one last thrust and dug his hands into Sherlock's hips as he came, hot and violent, into Sherlock. His moan was the loudest Sherlock had ever heard him  
John's moans and the feeling of the hot liquid filling him brought Sherlock over the edge. He gasped and moaned in a husky voice, coming over the bed.   
John pulled out and flopped next to Sherlock on the bed, exhausted and smiling  
Sherlock moved close to John and sighed happily.   
"You're covered in come again," John said, wrapping an arm loosely around Sherlock's waist. Ignoring the dampness under the both of them  
"I don't care." he chuckled a little.   
"Should I clean you off?" John said, mischief thick on his voice  
"If you want." Sherlock smiled   
John flipped Sherlock onto his back and leaned over him "this will be fun"  
"What are you going to do?" Sherlock chewed his lips nervously   
John smiled wickedly and slid down so that his face was even with Sherlock's stomach. Then, he slowly began cleaning the come off of Sherlock with his tongue  
Sherlock moaned quietly and closed his eyes   
John pulled his tongue up to Sherlock nipple, teased it for a moment, and went back down; trying to get all of Sherlock's come  
Sherlock hummed softly and started caressing John's hair   
John smiled as he gripped Sherlock's thigh and moved further across Sherlock's amazing body  
"J-John." Sherlock tried to gently pull him up again   
"Hm?" John looked up at Sherlock but kept his tongue moving  
"I…want you up here." he gasped   
John stopped his cleaning and sat up, looking at Sherlock curiously  
Sherlock pulled John down and rolled on top of him, kissing him gently.   
John responded softly, weaving his fingers through Sherlock's curls  
Sherlock smiled happily against John's lips


	12. Chapter 12

"Should we sleep? Or do you want to explore?"  
"Explore? The castle?" Sherlock's face lit up   
John laughed. "Let's get dressed. And I'll put a spell on the door so no one can come in without the counter spell "  
Sherlock quickly jumped out of bed and searched for some clothes to put on.   
John watched Sherlock move around naked before sliding out of bed  
Sherlock got dressed in a pair of boxers, black pants, and a black shirt.   
John pulled on grey pants without boxers and a white shirt. He looped a blue and silver tie around his neck and left it loose "ready when you are"  
Sherlock nodded. "I'm ready."   
John grabbed his wand and paused "since we have a moment, pull out your wand"  
Sherlock rolled his eyes and pulled out his wand from the bag   
John held back a laugh. "Focus on Redbeard" he said pointing at the sleeping pup on his own bed  
"W-what? Why?"   
"Focus on him"  
Sherlock nodded slowly, doing as John told him.   
"Now focus on the image of him in your arms. When you have that, point your wand at Redbeard and say 'accio' clearly"  
Sherlock nodded again and was quiet for a moment before clearing his throat. "Accio!"   
Redbeard shot across the room, into Sherlock's arms. He wagged his tail and licked his owners chin. "Perfect"  
Sherlock smiled brightly and stroked Redbeard's fur   
"That was perfect " John smiled. He stroked Redbeard and looked up at Sherlock. "Are there any other spells you wanted to try out?"  
"There are many." Sherlock chuckled   
"What's one that you want to learn right now? Your favorite spell?"  
"I. don't know."   
John smiled. "I'm sure you'll think of something as we're exploring "  
Sherlock nodded and grabbed John's hand   
John led Sherlock out of their room and cast a quick spell on their door to keep intruders out. "Pick a direction, baby"  
Sherlock nodded and quickly looked round the corners, before walking to the corridor on the left   
John followed him, peering at all the paintings and intricate details of the architecture  
Sherlock grabbed John's hand, smiling a little   
"I'll follow you anywhere," John said, squeezing Sherlock's hand  
"You sound so dramatic." Sherlock said and giggled quietly   
John smiled widely and pulled Sherlock closer, giving him a quick kiss  
Sherlock grinned and replied the kiss. "C'mon." He pulled John along down the stairs   
John followed closely behind, checking out Sherlock's arse as he was pulled along  
Sherlock quickly ran down the stairs.   
John tried to keep up before purposely slowing down, staring at a small, half hidden door  
Sherlock stopped and turned around, looking up at John. "What is it?"   
"I don't know why, but I really wanna see what's through here," John said, nodding at the door  
"Well, let's do that then." He want back up to John.   
John surged forwards, trying to open the door "it's locked." He looked back at Sherlock and grinned "wanna learn a new spell?"  
"Of course!" Sherlock smirked   
John smiled and stepped away from door "point your wand at the keyhole and say 'Alohamora' clearly"  
Sherlock nodded and cleared his throat; pointing his wand at the keyhole. "Alohamora."   
Nothing happened. John rubbed a hand up and down Sherlock's back "um, try again a little more commanding"  
Sherlock nodded and took a deep breath, concentrating on the keyhole. "Alohamora."   
There was a faint click and John opened the door "amazing, baby. I couldn't have done it better myself"  
Sherlock blushed a little and grabbed John's hand. "Let's go."   
John smiled and followed Sherlock into the mysterious room  
Sherlock squeezed John's hand tighter.   
John looked around, amazed by what he saw, before squeezing Sherlock's hand back  
"What is this." He asked as he looked around.   
John shook his head softly, "I'd heard rumors about this room. It's called the room or requirements. It takes the form of whatever the person who opens the door wants most "  
"But." Sherlock turned quiet again. "How."   
John shrugged "magic."  
Sherlock bit his lip and nodded   
"This is amazing!" John suddenly laughed  
"It is." Sherlock nodded, chuckling a little   
"I guess i should explain myself," John said, blushing as they looked around the room of what John wanted most  
"Go on." Sherlock grinned.   
John walked to the closest wall, letting a hand grade over the thousands of pictures "my parents took pictures of everything. Absolutely everything. My mother had all the pictures developed and set up in the spare room on our house. There were almost twenty thousand by the time I was 14. Then our house burned down. We lost all the pictures. We lost my childhood. These are the pictures we lost." John walked do the opposite side of the room, where the pictures weren't ones he recognized. "Come here. There are pictures of us"  
"What?" Sherlock frowned as he walked over to John. "How is that possible."   
John shrugged, a wide smile on his face. There were pictures from the train, in the great hall when they were being sorted, smiling at each other, holding Redbeard, kissing. "This is amazing"  
"It. really is." Sherlock stared at the pictures.   
John slowly started walking around the room, trying to see all the pictures he'd thought he'd never see again. Every few steps he'd start laughing again, caught up in the memories the pictures brought back  
"You were pretty adorable as a child." Sherlock chuckled softly as he walked close to John.   
John blushed "thanks" suddenly he stopped and pointed out a picture just above their heads to Sherlock  
Sherlock looked up at it, eyes widening.   
"Take a guess as to what it is," John said, barely holding back a laugh  
"No idea, tell me." Sherlock said   
"My very first set of Hogwarts robes. "John smiled at the picture of four year old him dressed in a child's version of the Hufflepuff tie and Slytherin robes. "My mom was Slytherin, my dad was Hufflepuff "  
"Adorable." He giggled   
John laughed at how hard he was smiling in the picture  
Sherlock turned to look at John and smiled softly. "John."   
"Yes?" John stroked the side of Sherlocks face softly  
"It's really weird that we have just known each other for a couple of days. But I really do love you, and I have no idea what I'd do without you." Sherlock looked seriously at John.   
John cupped Sherlock's face gently "I love you, Sherlock Holmes. It doesn't matter how long we've known each other. It only matter how long we will know each other, and I am positive it will be forever"  
Sherlock blushed softly and pulled in John for a hug, leaning his head on John's shoulder.   
John nuzzled Sherlock's neck and grinned  
Sherlock smiled happily. "I love you so much."   
"I love you too."  
Sherlock suddenly pulled away a bit only to crash his lips together with John's for a passionate kiss.   
John made a surprised noise before kissing back, opening Sherlock's mouth with his own  
Sherlock pushed in his tongue past John's lips, tangling it together with John's.   
John moaned softly and pushed a hand into Sherlock's curls  
Sherlock leaned into the touch and wrapped his arms tighter around John's waist.   
John suddenly grabbed Sherlock and pinned him against the wall "I want you. Here and now" he gasped out, clutching desperately at Sherlock's back and hips  
"N-now." Sherlock gasped, he didn't expect that the kiss would turn out to this. Not that he'd mind either.   
"Now." John ground his hardening cock against Sherlock, ignorant to the wall of childhood pictures behind Sherlock's amazing body  
"Can we. find another place." Sherlock moaned softly, his head filling with dirty thoughts of him and John. "It feels. wrong to do it in here."   
"Surrounded by my childhood?" John asked, moving his mouth to start nibbling on Sherlock's neck  
"Y-yes." Sherlock gasped.   
"You want to walk through the halls with an erection and now a hickey to get away from a few pictures?" John said in a husky voice, kissing the sensitive spot on Sherlock's neck just below his ear  
Sherlock let out a high-pitched moan and thrusted his hips towards John. "N-no."   
John smiled and started kissing his way down Sherlock's neck towards his chest "this place gives whoever is in here what they want so I'm gonna try something." He pulled away and focused on a thought for a moment. Then a huge bed with satin sheets materialized in the center of the room.  
"Oh god." Sherlock gasped in surprise as he saw the bed   
John laughed and pulled Sherlock towards it "that's not my name but I'll accept it"


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lil smut. i know, im horrible

Sherlock chuckled a little and suddenly grabbed John and turned them around, Sherlock with his back towards the bed, and John in front of him. "if you want me." he trailed his hand down John's chest, towards his stomach. "Take me. as hard as you want." he grinned playfully and gently cupped his hand over John's crotch, giving it a light squeeze.  
John moaned and quickly started pushing Sherlock back toward when bed "you have no idea how beautiful those words sound"  
"Oh, I think I do." Sherlock smirked and pressed a kiss to John's neck. "And I really want you too. in every possible way."  
They finally got to the bed and John shoved Sherlock onto it. Teasingly, he started palming Sherlock slowly and kissing his deeply  
Sherlock gasped as his back hit the bed and he was unable to reply the kiss, due to his moanings.  
John smiled and tries to start pulling off Sherlock's shirt with one hand, keeping the other moving harder and harder on Sherlock's cock  
Sherlock let out a loud moan and suddenly grabbed John's shirt, pulling him down as well.  
John grabbed Sherlock roughly, trying to focus on wanting lube and getting Sherlock naked  
Sherlock's clothes suddenly disappeared and he grabbed John's ass, pulling him closer. He started to kiss John's neck eagerly, sometimes nipping gently on the skin  
John moaned and reached a hand up to grab the lube that had appeared under the pI’llow. "spread your legs" he growled, pouring lube onto his hand  
Sherlock whimpered softly and just kept kissing John, moving even closer to him.  
John grasped Sherlock's legs and pulled them open, pushing a finger deep inside him  
Sherlock arched his back and growled out in pleasure, his eyes turning dark of lust. He needed John, he craved him so badly.  
John smirked and added a second finger, making sure to slide them both against Sherlocks sensitive prostate  
"Oh fuck!" He groaned and thrusted his hips towards John, returning to eagerly kiss his neck.  
John moaned loudly in Sherlocks ear before saying "you better find something to hold onto"  
"W-why?" He moaned and nibbled John's ear  
John replied by pulling his fingers out of Sherlock and slamming into him, hitting his prostate full force  
Sherlock got roughly pushed down into the mattress and he growled loudly, in both pleasure and pain. John's act only got him even more turned on and he felt a craving deep inside of him. "More!" He moaned. "Oh god I need more. I need you to goddamn fuck me senseless!" He blurted out and tried to push his body closer to John's.  
John smiled and pulled all the way out before slamming into Sherlock even harder, moaning loudly  
The moan he was about to let out got stuck in his throat as he threw his head back, now only letting out a quiet whimper. "Fuck John. y-yes!"  
John pulled halfway out and slammed back in, hitting Sherlock's prostate  
Sherlock groaned out John's name, thrusting back against him. "F-fast!" He gasped out. "Fast and hard!" Pre come started leaking from the tip of his cock and he whimpered as he felt the burning pain from his ass.  
John started moving faster and rougher, moaning loudly and sinking one hand into Sherlock's plush arse and the other unit his dark curls  
Sherlock pushed his face down into the sheet and grunted loudly in pleasure, is whole body starting to tremble.  
John felt himself getting close and pulled Sherlock's hair to expose his neck. Then he started nipping Sherlock's neck in time with each thrust  
John felt himself getting close and pulled Sherlock's hair to expose his neck. Then he started nipping Sherlock's neck in time with each thrust  
"Nnnnnhgf. John. I'm gonna." Sherlock almost screamed out in pleasure and his whole body tensed and he came in intense, hard, shots.  
John moaned into Sherlock's neck before coming violently and collapsing onto Sherlock's chest, smearing the come onto both of their chests  
Sherlock panted heavily, still feeling the orgasm a bit.  
"Damn. that was. "John smiled and tried to slow his breathing back to normal.  
Sherlock nodded. "Yes. yes it was." he panted and closed his eyes.  
"Rough enough for you?" John said, a smirk in his voice  
"Nearly." Sherlock smirked teasingly. "oh god. I have no idea what happened to me." he opened his eyes to look up at John. "I. I suddenly got some weird craving. weird. raw. craving. I couldn't control myself."  
John blushed and tried to hide his smile "guess some things will stay a mystery"  
"Anyway. it was amazing." Sherlock shivered softly, still feeling the pleasure.  
"Want to try for round two?" John said, reaching down to stroke Sherlock  
"Let me get a bit of rest." Sherlock chuckled. He looked around and was quiet for a moment. "Imagine all the things we could do now when we've found this room." he said quietly. "All we need to do is think of something, and we have it. oh god we could have all sort of stuff to use when we. have fun." he grinned and bit his lip.  
John laughed and settled his head on a clean part of Sherlock's chest. "I have a feeling that this room will be used a lot from now on"  
Sherlock chuckled "I agree."  
"Should we stay here all night or go back to our room?"  
"We could go back, get cleaned, and maybe talk a bit about future plans for this room." He grinned.  
John gave Sherlock a quick peck on the lips "sounds great to me"  
Sherlock smiled softly and then looked around. "Where are my clothes?"  
"I have no idea."  
Sherlock sat up and started looking for them. "They are not here."  
John started pulling off his clothes which had somehow mostly stayed on during sex "you can wear some of mine"  
Sherlock nodded, smiling softly. "Thank you."  
John handed Sherlock his vest and pants. "They might be a bit small on you"  
"Or a bit big. I'm both taller and thinner." Sherlock grinned a little and put on John's clothes  
"My pants are shorter than yours and yeah the vest is gonna be big on you." John smiled and wrapped his robes tightly around himself, making it impossible to tell if he was wearing pants.  
"Let's go." Sherlock smiled and pecked John's cheek  
John glanced back at the pictures for a moment before walking toward the door

Sherlock followed John as they walked back towards their room.   
John walked as quickly as he dared, barely holding back laughter  
Sherlock followed John back to their room.   
John pulled Sherlock faster, eager to strip his clothes off of Sherlock  
Sherlock almost fell over as they got through the door.   
John laughed and pulled Sherlock close, kissing him roughly  
Sherlock let out a soft moan but kissed John back.   
John deepened the kiss and spread his hands over Sherlock's arse, squeezing gently  
Sherlock gasped softly and pushed his crotch towards John   
John moaned and reached in between them to palm Sherlock  
"J-John!" He gasped again and chewed his lip.   
"Sherlock?" John asked, smirking  
"We just had sex a few minutes ago." he grinned at John.   
"Didn't I make you come twice within a few minutes the other night?" John smiled and started trailing kisses down Sherlock's neck  
"Mmh. you did." Sherlock moaned and tilted his head to give John more access   
John pulled away to pull Sherlock's shirt off before returning to his neck and digging his fingers into Sherlock's hips  
"You're lucky that I love sex as much as you do." he grinned and wrapped his arms around John's neck.   
John laughed and gave Sherlock another hickey as he undid his pants  
Sherlock let out a muffled moan as he pressed his lips against John's   
"I'm going to go slow and deep. I want to make sure you can't walk right for a week"  
"Oh god John. f-fuck yes." he moaned and pulled John closer, kissing his neck.   
John smiled and walked them backwards to Sherlock's bed. "Get on the bed and spread your legs, baby "  
Sherlock nodded and let himself fall back onto the bed, spreading his legs as widely as possible.   
John moaned at the sight and grabbed the lube from his bedside table "ready?"  
"Yes!" He groaned eagerly and pushed his hips up from the bed.   
John smiled and let his eyes gaze all over Sherlock while he crawled onto the bed "this is gonna be fun"  
Sherlock grinned "I'm sure it will."   
John poured some lube on his hands and pushed a finger into Sherlock  
Sherlock grunted softly and tilted his head to the side. "Imagine if I was tied up right now." He licked his lips.   
John laughed and slipped another finger in, stretching Sherlock "that would be a very pretty sight, but I love it when you pull my hair and leave marks all down my back "  
Sherlock inhaled sharply before letting out a moan. "Oh god yes."   
John pulled his fingers out and slowly started lubing himself up, making sure to take his time  
Sherlock squirmed impatiently as he watched John   
Smirking, John positioned himself at Sherlock's entrance "are you ready baby?"  
"Hell yes!" He grinned   
John grabbed Sherlock's hips and slowly pushed himself in, moaning quiet  
Sherlock let out a long, low, moan, closing his eyes.   
John tightened his grip before moving back and pushing back in, sliding against Sherlock's prostate  
Sherlock grunted softly and wrapped his arms around John's neck to pull him down.   
John kissed Sherlock's lips once before moving at his jawline, still moving himself gently against Sherlock's prostate  
Sherlock whimpered in pleasure every time John brushed against his prostate. "Oh god John." he gasped loudly and threw his head back, scratching John's back softly. "It feels so good."   
John nipped Sherlock's neck. "I don't know if I can keep going slowly" he said, already speeding up  
"Mmh, that's your choice." he moaned. "But I won't be as desperate if you fuck me hard. because then. I'll probably come within. a few minutes." he grinned a little before moaning again   
John groaned. After a few seconds of thought, he dug his hands into Sherlock and slammed into him  
Sherlock growled loudly and dug his nails into John's back. He bit his lip and thrusted his hips eagerly. "F-fuck me!" He gasped and threw his head back again.   
John pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in, moaning loudly and digging his fingertips into Sherlock's hips  
Sherlock cried out loudly and pulled John even closer, kissing his lips.   
John moaned into Sherlock's mouth and thrust into him even harder  
Sherlock yelled out John's name as he came violently over both of them.   
John smiled, thrusted into Sherlock two more times, and came roughly, biting Sherlock's shoulder  
Sherlock groaned loudly and spread his legs even more.


	14. Chapter 14

John gently pulled out and laid next to Sherlock, trying to slow his breathing "damn we're good at that"  
"Y-yes. we are." he panted, chuckling a little.   
John glanced over at Sherlock then looked down at himself "we might want to shower"  
"Give me a minute John." Sherlock grinned.   
John chuckled and stretched his arms above his head. a little bark from the ground brought Johns eyes down to Redbeard  
Sherlock smiled and reached down to pet the puppy's head   
John reached down and brought Redbeard onto the bed "hey pup"  
Redbeard jumped around happily and licked Sherlock's face before curling up in John's lap.   
John rubbed the puppy's side, leaning back "go hop in the shower, I'm gonna move him then join you "  
Sherlock nodded and got up, walking into the bathroom.   
"Nice arse!" John yelled after him, smiling widely  
Sherlock grinned and shut the door   
John stroked Redbeard a few more times before gently sliding the pup onto Sherlock's side of the bed and standing  
Sherlock turned on the water in the shower   
John started walking towards the bathroom to shower, but Redbeard whimpered and looked at John  
Sherlock closed his eyes, sighing softly.   
"Hey Sherlock" John yelled, walking back to the bed and petting the pup  
"Yes?" Sherlock turned off the water to hear John better   
John picked up Redbeard, careful not to hold him against his come-covered chest and walked towards the bathroom again, the pup’s tail wagging "we have someone else joining us"  
"John it takes forever for him to dry!" Sherlock chuckled   
"I'll try to keep him out of the water. I think he's bored and lonely". John set Redbeard on the bathroom floor and turned back on the water  
Sherlock smiled and kissed John's cheek.   
John got into the shower and immediately pinned Sherlock to the wall, kissing him deeply  
Sherlock replied the kiss, wrapping his arms around John.   
John tugged Sherlock closer, weaving a and through the dark curls he loved so much  
Sherlock pulled away from the kiss and pecked John's cheek. "I love you." he smiled   
"I love you too." John smiled and stepped away. "Wanna help me wash all of your come off my chest?" He said with a laugh  
"I would've licked it away if you would've told me earlier." Sherlock grinned   
"I do love your tongue on me. Wish I would've thought of that "  
"Too late." He smirked and rubbed off the come of John's chest with his hand   
John leaned into Sherlock's touch and smiled "next time, baby"  
"I'd rather lick your come though." he bit his lip and smirked   
John grabbed Sherlock's hips and pulled him close "we'll have some fun after dinner"  
"I thought we'd plan what kind of fun we'll be able to have with the room we found?"   
"We can plan during dinner and then go to our fun room"  
"What if someone hears us?"   
"I'll cast a spell around us so no one can listen in. It's the same spell I used out first night when you had the panic attack and Redbeard comforted you"  
Sherlock nodded "sounds good."   
John grinned "now turn around and let me wash you"  
Sherlock pecked John's lips before turning around   
John took soap and lathered his hands up before slowly running his hands over Sherlock's shoulders and down his chest slowly  
Sherlock closed his eyes and relaxed into John's touch. "John."   
John moved his hands further down "hmm?"  
"Guess what I really like when we have sex." Sherlock smirked softly   
"Me?" John said with a chuckle, hands spreading soap along Sherlock's hips  
"Yes of course." He grinned. "But I really like when you come inside of me. it feels so good to be. filled up." he kept grinning softly   
John griped Sherlock's thighs and groaned. "you're so confusing" John said a smile "now I want to come on you and in you "  
"Then we'll have to make you come twice." He laughed   
John growled playfully as he went down on his knees "turn around so I can wash all of you properly "  
"Oh don't give me dirty thoughts." Sherlock chuckled and turned around.   
"Like you need me for that" John laughed, slowly soaping up Sherlock's inner thighs and moving up  
"Well, that's true." Sherlock grinned   
John got to Sherlock's inner thighs before smirking up at Sherlock and letting his hand trail along his dick  
"Hey, don't put soap on it!" Sherlock grinned and moved away   
"I haven't had soap on my hands since your hips" John laughed  
"I haven't noticed that." He chuckled   
John smiled and took Sherlock's cock back in his hands "you weren't meant to notice"  
"Mmh. If you say so." Sherlock grinned "and what are you doing?"   
"Just making sure you're all clean" John said innocently as he began to run his hand up and down Sherlock's length  
"I'm not really. up for a handjob." Sherlock moaned softly   
"Seems to me like you're almost up," John said, watching Sherlock's erection grow  
"John please, not now."   
John sighed and stopped, standing back up  
"We can't keep going too much. Remember that we will have some fun after dinner too." he kissed John's cheek.   
John forced a grin "you're right"  
"Also. I'd rather eat your pretty little ass out." he grinned and grabbed John's ass   
John laughed and leaned into Sherlock "you win!" John was about to lean forward to kiss Sherlock when Redbeard decided to join them in the shower  
"Redbeard!" Sherlock chuckled and tried to gently push him away from the water, but it was too late. The puppy was already soaking wet.   
John was laughing loudly, leaning against the side of the shower so he wouldn't fall over "you couldn't have waited another minute, Redbeard?"  
Sherlock chuckled softly. "I guess we need to wash him too. Would you hand me the dog shampoo?"   
John handed Sherlock the dog shampoo and moved behind him for the best view of Sherlock bending over  
"Perv." Sherlock grinned as he bent over to wash Redbeard   
"Can't help it if I love the view" John laughed before getting on his knees to help wash the squirming pup  
Sherlock laughed and shook his head   
"I'll grab him, you try and get some shampoo on him," John said, trying to keep the slippery little dog still.  
Sherlock tried to wash Redbeard   
John tried to hold back his laughter. Every time Sherlock put some shampoo on Redbeard, he'd just shake it off and try to crawl into Johns lap  
"Redbeard! I am full of shampoo!" He laughed   
John stroked Redbeard and tried to hold back his laughter. There was more shampoo on Sherlock than there was on the pup that seemed to be enjoying the attention  
Sherlock quickly washed Redbeard and then stood up   
"You might wanna stand under the water," John told him, snickering and pointing to the shampoo and fur all over Sherlock's lower half  
"Thanks I know." Sherlock sighed and stuck out his tongue, grinning.   
John smiled and stood up, holding Redbeard out towards Sherlock's face. The puppy was quick to start covering his owners face in warm kisses  
Sherlock giggled and quickly moved under the water to escape the licking   
John pulled Redbeard against his chest and the pup went wild kicking Johns chin and shoulder. "You look really hot with water cascading everywhere"  
Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Be careful so that you don't drop Redbeard."   
"He's digging his nails into me. Even if I let go, I'm pretty sure he'd stay" John laughed, looking down at his own chest where Redbeard was using his nails to push himself higher.  
Sherlock chuckled. "Can you rinse the shampoo away from him?" Sherlock moved away from the shower

"Sure. But if he claws my eyes out, I'm blaming you" John laughed before tightening his grip on Redbeard and stepping under the water. Redbeard didn't like it very much and tried to burrow himself into Johns shoulder  
"You need to be gentle with him, he doesn't like when you're holding him too tightly." He grinned   
"I don't like it when he digs his claws into my nipples" John muttered, holding Redbeard with one hand and using the other to wash what little shampoo got on him off  
"No but I bet you like it when I do." Sherlock smirked playfully   
John threw a smile at Sherlock which gave Redbeard the opportunity to pull himself up almost onto Johns shoulder. John yelped and tried to grab the wet pup "his nails are in my pressure point!"  
Sherlock laughed and walked over to John. He gently grabbed Redbeard and picked him away   
John sighed heavily and clapped a hand over the shoulder Redbeard had clawed into "I don't think there's any more shampoo on him"  
"Mmh, wash yourself off, I'll dry him. He carried Redbeard to the sink and placed him there as he got a towel.

John, a little angry at the cute ball of fur with the dagger-like nails, quickly washed himself and turned off the water "could you pass me a towel please?" He asked Sherlock  
"I am drying Redbeard." Sherlock was rubbing the little puppy with a towel.   
John rolled his eyes and walked out of the shower, still dripping wet, and past Sherlock into their room  
Sherlock frowned "John what's wrong?"   
"Nothing." John pulled on a pair of pants and shook out his hair "do you need help drying your dog or do you mind if I get ready to go down to dinner?"  
"No I. I can do it on my own." Sherlock bit his lip.   
John nodded and pulled on his shirt and robe. He walked back and gave Sherlock a quick, rough peck on the cheek before grabbing his wand and leaving the room  
Sherlock frowned. Had John left without him? Why would he do that? He picked down Redbeard from the sink.


	15. Chapter 15

John didn't go down to the great hall. Instead he went to the room of requirements and his entire body relaxed when he was surrounded by the pictures.  
Sherlock walked to his bed and laid down on it, not bothering to get dressed   
John stayed in the room until he had calmed down. Something about Redbeard digging his claws into him then, adding insult to injury, taking Sherlock's attention had angered him. He hadn't wanted to end up yelling at Sherlock or the dog so he'd left  
Sherlock sighed deeply and closed his eyes.   
After nearly four hours of being away, John returned to his room, ready to apologize for his behavior and make it up to Sherlock however he wanted  
Sherlock was asleep on the bed with Redbeard curled up close to him.   
John pulled off his robe and set his wand on his bedside table. He smiled at the sleeping form curled around the little pup before carefully sliding in on the other side of Redbeard and giving Sherlock a soft kiss on the cheek  
Sherlock woke up slowly, yawning a little   
The second John saw that Sherlock was semi awake, he started apologizing. "Sherlock, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have stormed off like that. I'm so sorry"  
Sherlock shuffled away a little. "Was dinner nice without me? I was actually a bit hungrt today but well, I will be fine without food, just like any other day."   
John looked down "I didn't go to dinner. You should eat. Do you want me to get you food? I'm sorry about my behavior. I want to make it up to you"  
"Dinner is already over."   
"I can go down to the kitchens. My dad said when he was here, you could just go to the kitchen and get food at any time. Please let me at least start to make it up to you "  
"No. I'm not hungry anymore."   
"You should eat. It's not healthy not to"  
"I said I'm not hungry."   
John opened his mouth to argue, then thought better. "OK. Is there anything I can get you or do for you?"  
"No." He answered shortly   
John glanced up at Sherlock. "OK," he said in a small voice. "Um, I think I should sleep in my own bed tonight"  
"Where were you?"   
"The room of requirements." John said, sliding out of Sherlock's bed carefully so he wouldn't wake Redbeard up "the pictures calmed me down enough to think"  
"Why didn't you tell me?"   
"Tell you what?" John asked, pulling the covers back on his own bed and crawling in, facing Sherlock's bed  
"That you were leaving."   
"I said I was leaving for dinner" John said in a quiet voice. "I was going to go down there but I saw Moriarty in the halls headed down so I went to the room of requirements instead"  
"Oh. Well. still. Why did you leave without me?"   
John pulled his blanket around himself tighter "I was angry and didn't want to take it out on you"  
"But why were you angry?" He frowned.   
John edited his answer so that it didn't sound so petty "I was pissed at Redbeard for clawing me and I didn't want to yell at him because I knew it would start a fight between us"  
"It was one scratch John! There must've been something else."   
"His claws hurt like hell and my back is already scratched up from you!"  
"Well you were the one ramming into me like some goddamn machine!" Sherlock growled, suddenly hurt. He turned his back towards John and pulled his blanket tighter around himself.   
John sighed angrily "that's all I know. The only sex I had before you was. all the time. I don't know any other way!"  
"I don't care what sex you had before! And you told me that you like it when I scratch your back!"   
"I do! I don't like your dog digging his stupid claws into my shoulder trying to rip my skin off! And I don't know any other way of sex other than all the time; it's not my fault that I want to please you 24/7!"  
"Redbeard didn't mean it!" Sherlock pulled the now shaking puppy a bit closer. And obviously you don't want to have sex since you're complaining on me and you just run away for four hours!"   
John groaned loudly "I always want to have sex! I was trying to save us from a fight but it seems like you WANT to fight!! It doesn't matter that he didn't mean it! He tore my shoulder open and you coddled him!"  
"JOHN IT'S A FUCKING BARELY NOTICEABLE SCRATCH!"   
"IT FUCKING HURT!" John sat up and shook his head "If we aren't going to do anything more productive than fight, I'm going to go sleep in the common room"  
"You were the one starting this because you are jealous of A DOG."   
"I came back to apologize. It obviously didn't work so I am going to leave and sleep in the common room tonight. I'll see you tomorrow morning during breakfast or lessons". John stood up, grabbed his blanket and walked toward the door  
"Fine. Sleep there. I don't care. I hope you find someone nice to fuck as well."   
John rolled his eyes and left, slamming the door behind himself. In the common room, there was only one chair occupied  
Sherlock pulled the blanket over his head and curled up to a ball   
John walked as far away from the chair that Moriarty was sitting in before throwing his blanket down in a seat and curling up in it, trying not to shiver  
Sherlock started sobbing quietly   
John tried to ignore Jim when he turned around and smiled at him. He wanted to go back to Sherlock and beg for forgiveness but was also still pissed beyond words  
Sherlock whimpered and buried his nose in Redbeard's fur.   
John sunk further in his blanket when Moriarty got up and started walking towards him  
Sherlock was crying and he missed John, but he didn't want to go to him because John had been angry because Sherlock took care of Redbeard   
John made eye contact with Moriarty, who sat down at Johns feet and moved a lock of hair from Johns face. John didn't know what to do so he kept still  
Sherlock sniffled softly and pulled the blanket tighter around himself   
Moriarty held out a hand to John "you look cold. My room is warm". John was torn. He was freezing and angry as hell at Sherlock but didn't want to make the fight worse  
Sherlock started wishing for John to come back   
Making a decision based on anger and the thought 'it gets worse before it gets better' John took Moriarty's hand  
Sherlock soon fell asleep, hugging Redbeard tightly


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: self harm in this chapter. feel free to skip if its a trigger

John joined Moriarty in his room and angrily told Jim what had happened. Jim was quick to reassure that John was right and Sherlock was in the wrong.  
Sherlock whimpered and squirmed in his sleep.   
John fell asleep crying in Moriarty's arms, confused, angry, and regretting his choice to follow Moriarty into his room  
Sherlock woke up late the next morning, his throat dry and eyes swollen of all the sobbing.   
John woke up early and took off, leaving Moriarty's warm, familiar arms and running full sprint to the room of requirements. The room was different this time  
Sherlock slowly stood up and got into the bathroom.   
John sat in the corner of the secret room now full of posters of himself and Sherlock and a few pictures of him and Moriarty. He couldn't stop the tears that started falling down his face  
Sherlock looked at his red face in the mirror, before grabbing the scissor he usually used to trim Redbeard's fur with.   
John sobbed into his knees, wishing Sherlock were next to him. He didn't see the few pictures of him and Moriarty fade into nothingness  
Sherlock took a deep breath before putting the scissor to his arm, making a wound. He bit his lip and whimpered a little   
John suddenly couldn't stand another second away from Sherlock. He was about to start running when a second door appeared next to the first. John took that door and opened it just in time to see Sherlock cut himself  
Sherlock winced and looked up, right at John.   
Johns jaw dropped and he watched blood start to seep from the cut  
The scissor fell out of Sherlock's hand, down on the floor.   
The sudden noise brought John into action. He ripped off his shirt and wrapped it tightly around Sherlock's wrist while screaming "WHAT THE HELL, SHERLOCK?!?!?"  
Sherlock whimpered and tried to move away from John. "D-don't hurt me."   
"IM NOT THE ONE HURTING YOU!!!" John screamed, tightening his shirt around Sherlock's wrist and yanking him closer, trying to properly tie the shirt tight enough for it to stop the bleeding  
Sherlock whimpered again and just sank down to the floor. "stop. y-yelling."   
John ignored his request "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!?!?" John ripped Sherlock to his feet and started pulling him roughly, trying to remember the way to the infirmary wing  
"John stop it!" Sherlock whimpered loudly   
John only pulled him faster through the halls "what the hell were you trying to do?" He hissed through his teeth  
"Nothing! Let me go!"   
"NO!" John finally got them to the infirmary. "Madame Pomfrey!"  
"John I am fine! It's. just a scratch!"   
Madame Pomfrey came over and forced Sherlock to sit down on a cot. "He cut his wrist!" John said angrily, standing to the side of Sherlock  
Sherlock looked down, not saying a word   
Madame Pomfrey carefully unwrapped Johns shirt from Sherlock's wrist and looked at the cut "what did you use?" She asked in a half urgent, half understanding tone  
Sherlock still kept quiet   
"A pair of dirty scissors" John told her, staring at the still bleeding cut that, to him, looked deep  
"I am fine." He mumbled.   
Madame Pomfrey pulled out her wand and muttered a spell that closed the cut with a painful burning sensation  
Sherlock whimpered and bit his lip   
John watched Sherlock with a mixture of concern, anger, and fear. "Stay there," Madame Pomfrey said, walking towards her small office  
Sherlock looked up at John   
"Why did you do this?" John whispered, staring at the raw skin that now covered the cut  
"Was it fun fucking Moriarty?" He asked instead, avoiding John's question.   
John stepped back, shocked "I didn't have sex with him!"  
"You smell like him." Sherlock said coldly. "And right before leaving you were yelling about how much you love sex."   
"I didn't have sex with him!" John insisted before lowering his eyes "but I did sleep in his arms and…we may have…"John mumbled the last word but it was obvious that he said 'kissed'  
Sherlock froze. "You… cheated on me."   
John hung his head "I was angry and confused and crying and he kissed me. I just... didn't stop him"  
Sherlock was about to say something but he closed his mouth again, looking back down.   
"It didn't mean anything to me."  
"You still did it." He said quietly.   
"If I could go back and stop myself, I would."  
"You can't."   
"I know." Madame Pomfrey came back just then, looking at Sherlock "you will be staying here for the day so I can monitor you and the headmaster will be coming down later to talk to you"  
"No. I want to be in my room."   
"You will be staying here." Madame Pomfrey said. "No arguing". John stepped back and thought about leaving but couldn't handle leaving Sherlock again  
"I don't want to be here." Sherlock crossed his arms. "It was just a scratch!"   
"It was deeper than a scratch. You will be staying here. Don't make me magic you to a bed" madame Pomfrey threatened. John watched Sherlock closely  
"I want to be in my own room!"   
"You're staying here!" Madame Pomfrey shouted  
"No!" Sherlock got up.   
Madame Pomfrey pulled out her wand and cast a spell on Sherlock that pinned him flat to the mattress  
Sherlock growled and tried to move away   
John sat on the floor and set a hand on Sherlock's shoulder "it'll be OK"  
Sherlock turned his head to John, looking straight into his eyes. "Fuck off."   
John winced and slowly removed his hand "Sherlock, please"  
"No. You cheated on me and now you also got me to lay here for a whole day. All because of that you were jealous when I dried my soaking wet puppy!"   
John didn't have a reply "I love you."  
"Too bad."   
"So, what, are you breaking up with me?" Tears filled Johns eyes  
"I don't know." Sherlock shook his head   
"You just told me to fuck off and it's too bad that I love you and you're saying 'i don't know'?" John stepped away, angry, hurt and crying  
"I love you. But I am really fucking disappointed with you."   
"It's not my fault that he kissed me!"  
"It's not just because of that. And you could've pulled away."   
John bit back words about the kiss that would only make it worse "what else is it because of?"  
"You just left me, without saying anything. And you're jealous of a dog."   
"I did say something."  
"You didn't."   
"I said I was going to dinner."  
"You didn't." Sherlock kept looking at John for a while. "get your ass over here, idiot." He pulled up his blanket a little.   
John slid in happily, wrapping his arms tightly around Sherlock and burying his face into Sherlock's neck  
"I am still pissed at you." Sherlock said and wrapped the blanket tightly around them.   
"I know" came Johns muffled reply  
Sherlock grabbed John's hand gently and kissed his cheek   
John grinned against Sherlock's neck  
"Even though you're an idiot sometimes, you're still my idiot." Sherlock smiled a little   
"Always." John promised  
Sherlock kept smiling and pressed a gentle kiss on John's lips   
John sighed against Sherlock's lips and held himself back from deepening the kiss  
Sherlock pulled away after a while and brushed his fingers along John's jaw   
John leaned into his touch, closing his eyes and enjoying the feel of Sherlock's hand  
Sherlock turned around and shuffled back towards John, gently cuddling into him.   
John stopped his arms securely around Sherlock and kissed his neck softly  
Sherlock tilted his head slightly and hummed softly   
John placed another kiss on Sherlock's exposed neck gently  
Sherlock let out a quiet moan   
John began trialing feather-light kisses up and down Sherlock's neck, please that he could make Sherlock happy  
"I love you so much." Sherlock smiled and enjoyed the feeling of John's kisses on his neck   
"I love you too" John said, increasing the pressure of his kisses a little at a time  
"If we ever start fighting again. please stay. instead of running away."   
"I will."  
"Thank you." Sherlock smiled and shuffled even closer to John   
John nipped at Sherlock's neck with a smile "anything for you."


End file.
